Mi Villano
by TsukinoDiamante
Summary: Serena ahora va a la universidad,es madura y dejo atrás a la niña torpe y testaruda,un mundo alterno donde no existe Darien y termina enamorandose de su peor enemigo.Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi.
1. Prólogo: La soledad me esta matando

Serena caminaba tranquila, pero distante sobre la acera, pensaba en su vida solitaria, a pesar de estar rodeada de amigos, debía ir hacía casa de Mina, pero en vez de eso camino hacía su parque favorito, en donde podía sentarse a pensar sin ser molestada, en donde podía despejar su mente y aclarar sus sentimientos. Había madurado en esos últimos dos años, por fin se había convertido en adulta, hace un par de semanas había cumplidos sus veinte, y aunque todo había terminado, las sailors y ella se seguían viendo, aunque no hubiera más enemigos contra quien combatir. Había logrado terminar sus estudios en la prepa con buenas calificaciones, aunque no excelentes, todo con ayuda de Amy, y ahora cursaba su segundo año en la universidad, estudiaba en la facultad de historia, algo que había despertado su curiosidad y ahora le gustaba mucho.

Una pareja se había sentado a unas cuantas bancas lejos de donde ella se encontraba, y por un momento deseo estar en los zapatos de aquella bella joven, que lucía feliz entre los brazos de su amado, quiso que alguien se sentara junto a ella y la abrazara, y quizá que le dijeran un "te quiero".

Era increíble cuanto había cambiado, así lo pensaba Serena, había dejado atrás a esa niña testaruda a la que no le gustaba estudiar y solo se preocupaba por los chicos y por la comida, ahora llevaba suelto su largo cabello rubio, ya no se peinaba mas con sus dos colitas, el cabello le caía en cascada por la espalda y el fleco le tapaba la frente, sin cubrir sus enormes ojos azules, vestía una falda suelta hasta las rodillas color verde, pensó en todos los chicos que le había gustado a lo largo de los años, pero también pensó en que no le habían hecho caso por su forma de ser, pensó en que si se encontraran con ella ahora le pedirían de rodillas que fuera su novia, Serena no había podido enamorarse de nadie en todos esos años, y eso había ocasionado que nadie se enamorara de ella.

¿No era lo suficientemente buena para que alguien se fijara en ella?, esa pregunta le venía a la cabeza cada día de su vida, ¿Dónde estaría esa persona que ella amaría mas que a su propia vida?, ¿y si no existía?, ¿y si tenía que pasar el resto de su vida envidiando a las demás parejas?, quizá así debía de ser.

Se puso de pie y camino hasta casa de Mina, cuando llego al apartamento puso su mejor cara y toco la puerta, esperando a que le abrieran.

Mina abrió la puerta y cuando vio a Serena le dio un fuerte abrazo, la invito a pasar y Serena saludo a las demás de la misma manera, mientras charlaban y comían sushi, Serena trato de aparentar que se encontraba muy bien, pero tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrenatural para ocultar la soledad que la invadía.

* * *

Hola a todos, es mi primer fic de Sailor Moon, debo decir que no soy muy fan del anime, pero Sailor Moon es mi favorito y me encanta, aquí esta el prólogo, luego subo mas capítulos, basicamente trata sobre un mundo alterno en el que no existe Darien y Serena madura y cambia de forma de ser, enamorandose así de su peor enemigo.


	2. El hombre mas bello del mundo

Al día siguiente Serena se apresuro por llegar a su clase de historia medieval, corrió entre los alumnos hasta el salón, lo que la hizo recordar los días de secundaria en que se levantaba tarde y corría hasta la escuela, pensó en Luna, ella siempre la levantaba y la apresuraba, y ahora no estaba, se había ido con Artemis al futuro.

Entro sigilosamente al salón y se acomodo en su asiento, escuchando al profesor, tomo las notas necesarias y al término de la clase salió a desayunar algo.

Su lugar favorito era la facultad, se sentía segura y en un ambiente sano, pero definitivamente nada se compraba con la biblioteca, ahí le gustaba pasar horas leyendo y haciendo sus tareas, decidió ir después de terminar su desayuno.

Comió sola en uno de los jardines, recargada en un árbol, saboreando cada pedazo del emparedado, su falda se lleno de algunas migajas y las sacudió con la mano, ahora le gustaba mas vestirse con faldas holgadas y largas, de colores discretos, al terminar su emparedado se incorporo y se dirigió al basurero a deshacerse de la basura.

Después camino contenta hacía la biblioteca, había estado esperando todo el fin de semana para volver. Cuando entro camino hasta el mismo lugar donde siempre se sentaba, coloco sus cuadernos en la mesita y se dispuso a buscar un libro que necesitaba para terminar un trabajo de la siguiente clase que sería en una hora. Al encontrarlo volvió a su lugar y comenzó a terminar su trabajo.

Estaba tan enfrascada en el trabajo que no se dio cuenta de que alguien había entrado al mismo cubículo en donde se encontraba, levanto la vista lentamente, preguntándose porque entrarían al mismo lugar donde se encontraba, pero se quedo sin pensamientos ni palabras ante lo que vio.

Un hombre se encontraba frente a ella, y la miraba, con una mirada dura y penetrante, lo que la hizo sentirse nerviosa, pero se quedo sin pensamientos ni palabras ante lo que veía, ese hombre alto de 1.80, con el cuerpo bien formado, sintió su mirada en ella, con esos ojos azul celeste, que podían hipnotizar a cualquiera, el cabello le caía a los lados de su rostro, era largo, por encima del hombro, y de un color gris tan bello que lo hacía lucir muy blanco, sus facciones estaban perfectamente marcadas, era el hombre mas bello del mundo.

El hombre mas bello del mundo frente a ella, y la miraba, su mirada mostraba desinterés, pero era tan dura y fría que Serena no pudo ni siquiera decir alguna palabra.

Serena no sabía lo que le sucedía, años atrás hubiera saltado frente a ese hombre, tratando de llamar su atención, pero ahora no podía ni moverse, no sabía si estaba respirando o no.

El hombre dio algunos pasos y se situó frente a ella, y Serena se puso aun más nerviosa, pero trataba de ocultarlo, trataba de controlar su mano temblando bajo el peso del libro.

-Solo vine a buscar un libro, perdón por invadir su espacio.- dijo con un tono de voz tan suave y al mismo tiempo tan frío que para Serena fue como una dulce melodía.

Serena abrió la boca e intento decir algo, pero simplemente no pudo, así que decidió asentir con la cabeza torpemente, intento volver a su trabajo mientras el hombre buscaba su libro, pero pudo notar que se quedo unos momentos mas observándola antes de ponerse a buscar el libro que necesitaba, aunque Serena fingió no darse cuenta.

Estaba tan nerviosa que casi no podía escribir, su mano le temblaba, cuando el hombre por fin encontró su libro camino hacía la salida del cubículo y Serena levanto la vista para verlo partir, pero para su sorpresa el hombre giro su rostro para verla, ocasionando que sus miradas se encontraran, Serena no pudo resistirlo y se sonrojo, avergonzada por haber hecho que el hombre se diera cuenta de que quería verlo por última vez, la miro directo a los ojos por segundos que parecieron una eternidad, con esa mirada lacerada, y luego desapareció de su vista.

Serena estaba tan concentrada en el hombre que tarde en darse cuenta de que su corazón latía con bastante intensidad, respiro profundamente para calmarse y ordenar sus ideas, después volvió al trabajo.


	3. Un segundo encuentro

Salió de la biblioteca con el trabajo terminado, pero sin poder quitarse de la mente al hombre de cabellos grises, quiso volver a verlo y sentir su mirada penetrante sobre ella, miro hacía su alrededor, solo para ver si podía distinguirlo entre los demás estudiantes, pero no estaba, así que se calmo un poco y se dirigió a su siguiente clase.

El día transcurrió lentamente, solo le faltaba una clase a la cual asistir y podría regresar a casa, camino lentamente entre los enormes pasillos, la clase sería en uno de los auditorios, lo que hizo pensar a Serena que sería una clase especial, pues solo cuando era algo importante asistían al auditorio.

Cuando entro al auditorio ya estaba ocupado por algunos estudiantes, Serena ocupo un lugar junto a su compañero Otaku. Unos minutos mas tarde la clase dio comienzo, el profesor subió y comenzó a explicar las razones por las cuales la clase estaba siendo impartida en el auditorio.

-Tenemos la visita de un importante alumno de nuestra universidad vecina, que nos dará una plática sobre el reinado de Maria Antonieta, deben tomar notas si quieren sacar una buena calificación en su trabajo. Por favor, Diamante, únase conmigo para que pueda comenzar a dar la plática.

De pronto el corazón de Serena se acelero al ver que el alumno invitado de la universidad vecina era el mismo hombre que la había embrujado en la biblioteca, por un lado se sintió bien de poder observarlo sin ser vista por el, pero temió ponerse igual de nerviosa que en la biblioteca.

Diamante comenzó a dar la platica sobre el reinado de Maria Antonieta y sobre los errores que cometió, Serena ni siquiera pudo concentrarse en lo que estaba diciendo, no podía apartar la mirada de Diamante, no escucho ni una palabra de lo que dijo. De pronto sintió que Otaku la daba unas palmadas en el hombro.

-Serena, el profesor pide que vayas al presidium.

A Serena se le helo la sangre, ¿subir al presidium?, ¿estar tan cerca de Diamante?, no iba a poder resistirlo, pero sabía que debía hacerlo y debía exponer su investigación, se paro y camino hacía el presidium torpemente, su corazón no dejaba de latir a la velocidad de la luz, pudo notar que Diamante la observaba, sorprendido, quizá, por el segundo encuentro.

Cuando subió al presidium no sabía si podría hablar, miro al profesor aterrada, sin atreverse a mirar a Diamante.

-Por favor, Serena, explícanos la investigación que te haz ofrecido a hacer de Maria Antonieta, Diamante estará muy agradecido de escucharla.

Serena comenzó a hiper ventilar, dio un profundo respiro y dijo las primeras palabras, trato de olvidar la precensia de Diamante pero le era imposible. Por fin termino y bajo de inmediato del presidium sin siquiera voltear, volvió a su asiento y desde ahí si se atrevió a mirar a Diamante, el la miraba, con la misma mirada de la biblioteca, la clase se dio por terminada y Serena se puso de pie y salió tan rápido como pudo, debía controlarse y aclarar su cabeza.

Camino rápidamente hacía el jardín, se recargo en el mismo árbol en donde había tomado su desayuno y trato de calmarse, ¿Por qué ese hombre la ponía así?, su respiración aun era agitada, miro hacía el cielo, se fijo en que el sol ya comenzaba a ocultarse, pero sintió que alguien estaba muy cercano a ella. Miro hacía su izquierda y se dio cuenta de que era el, estaba ahí de pie, observándola, abrió los ojos como platos y retrocedió unos pasos, tropezándose con una raíz del árbol.

Diamante camino hasta donde había caído y le extendió la mano para ayudarla a incorporarse, preguntándose porque Serena actuaba tan extrañamente desde que la había visto por primera vez.

Serena tomo la mano de Diamante, y en cuanto sus manos estuvieron juntas un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

-No quería hacer que te cayeras, Serena Tsukino, solo te vi aquí y pensé en venir felicitarte por tu investigación.

-No…no…

Serena intento hablar, pero los nervios no la dejaban, la belleza de Diamante la aturdía completamente.

-Estas muy nerviosa, Serena Tsukino, ¿puedo preguntar porque?

-Yo…no…quiero decir, no…, no es nada…es solo una investigación.-logró decir Serena.

Serena no pudo soportar seguir bajo la mirada dura y lacerada de Diamante, era tan bello, sus nervios no la dejaban en paz, no podía seguir allí.

-Me tengo que ir.- Serena dio media vuelta y salió corriendo lejos de Diamante.

Por la prisa Serena no se dio cuenta de que había tirado un libro, Diamante lo recogió y la miro alejarse rápidamente de el, estaba seguro, ella era Sailor Moon.


	4. Ella es la princesa

Para Erill Cullen

Si es un fic ubicado después de stars, se supone que ya estan en paz y es por eso que ya todos van a la universidad, la historia detrás es la misma, solo que Darien no existe, le cambie algunas cosas como que Darien no existe y todo paso igual sin el, y también le cambie el que el principe Diamante murió, en esta historia no murió y nunca tuvo contacto con Sailor Moon hasta ahora, se supone que regreso a tomar venganza por la muerte de su hermano Zafiro, piensa que fue culpa de las Sailors y busca la identidad de Sailor Moon, cuando la encuentra comienza toda la historia que se ira desarrollando conforme avance, cayendo enamorado (: y también es mi favorito mas que Darien.

* * *

Serena llego a su casa agitada y jadeando, había corrido desde la facultad hasta su casa, ¿Por qué ese hombre la ponía así?, algo estaba bloqueando su mente, algo no la permitía pensar claramente, su madre le grito que bajara a cenar, pero Serena ignoro los gritos, se tumbo sobre la cama, coloco sus manos detrás de su cabeza y cerro los ojos, pero el rostro de Diamante apareció, Serena abrió los ojos repentinamente, sería mejor que ocupara sus pensamientos en otra cosa, por lo que decidió adelantar algo de sus tareas.

Cansada de hacer la tarea bajo a buscar algo de comer, tomo del refrigerador lo que había quedado de la cena que no compartió con su familia y la calentó en el microondas, se sirvió algo de beber y volvió a su habitación.

Comió mientras veía un programa tonto en la televisión, cuando termino decidió que terminaría el último trabajo, solo debía transcribir algunos textos y terminaba, busco entre sus cosas el libro que necesitaba, pero no estaba, Serena pensó que debió olvidarlo en algún lugar de la casa y se dispuso a buscarlo, pero no lo encontró. Comenzó a preocuparse, ese libro pertenecía a la biblioteca y debía entregarlo, no podía perderlo bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Serena se desespero, había perdido el libro y ahora no podría hacer su trabajo y tampoco podría volver a la biblioteca mas, esto la hizo sentirse muy mal, había dejado de ser descuidada hace bastante tiempo y ahora se estaba volviendo torpe de nuevo, no podía estarle sucediendo eso.

Se recostó en la cama, sintiéndose mal consigo misma, hasta que cayó dormida.

Por la mañana se levanto sin ganas, se dio un rápido baño y ato su cabello con listón y se coloco la larga cola a un lado, bajo y se despidió de su mamá, quien la invito a tomar algo de almuerzo pero Serena no tenía ganas de probar bocado alguno.

Al llegar a la facultad Serena entro a sus primeras clases, sabiendo que pronto tendría que entregar el trabajo que no había podido hacer por haber perdido el libro, lo que la hizo sentirse incluso peor, había comprado un poco de sushi y se sentó en una de las mesas de la cafetería, comió tan rápido como pudo, mientras todo acabara pronto sería mejor.

Salió de la cafetería y se dirigió a la siguiente clase, por un momento pensó en no entrar, pero sabía que eso sería peor, Serena estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos y no se dio cuenta de que Diamante la esperaba fuera del salón.

Diamante la miro, llevaba su libro en las manos, solo debía tener simple contacto con ella para asegurarse de que era la princesa, sentía un poder tan enorme proveniente de Serena Tsukino que solo debía comprobarlo, pero por un momento lo distrajo el hecho de que Serena Tsukino luciera tan angustiada, su mirada era triste y distante. Diamante camino hacía ella y se paro a unos cuantos metros, Serena miraba hacía abajo, por lo que no se percato de su precensia, Serena siguió caminando hasta que choco con Diamante, regando todos los libros por el suelo, Diamante se agacho y tomo todos los libros y se los entrego, cuando la miro a los ojos Serena estaba tan sonrojada y nerviosa como el día anterior, a Diamante eso le pareció extraño, pero al mismo tiempo le gusto, le gusto ver las mejillas sonrojadas de Serena Tsukino, lucía bien con su cabello recogido en un listón, pero luego volvió a los asuntos que lo habían llevado hasta allí, debía asegurarse de tan solo rozarla.

-Serena Tsukino, creo que esto se te cayo.-le dijo extendiendo el libro hacía ella.

Serena tomo el libro y Damiante se aseguro de que sus manos tuvieran contacto, Serena, como el día anterior, sintió una chispa en su interior, Diamante solo pudo ver imágenes de Serena como Sailor Moon, ahora no tenía ninguna duda, tenía a la princesa delante de el y podría llevar a cabo su plan.

Serena pareció aliviada al tener el libro en sus manos y esbozo una torpe sonrisa.

-Yo…creí haberlo perdido, gracias…

Serena miro a Diamante a los ojos y vio algo que no pudo descifrar, su mirada se había tornado mas dura de lo normal, parecía mirarla con cierto odio, lo que la hizo sentirse de cierta manera nerviosa.

No le gusto esa forma de mirarla, por lo que borro su sonrisa del rostro y avanzo hasta estar dentro del salón, en donde hizo todo para concentrarse, se sentía mejor por haber encontrado el libro, lo abrió y se dio cuenta de que había unas hojas dentro, las tomo y se sorprendió al ver que Diamante había hecho su tarea por ella, observo los escritos, observo la caligrafía perfecta y su mente vago hacía sus ojos azul celeste.

Al salir de la clase se dirigió a la biblioteca y entrego el libro, después se dirigió hacía su casa, pero alguien se encontraba esperándola.

Andrew Furuhata se encontraba recargado sobre su auto, Serena abrió los ojos como platos al verlo ahí de pie, esperándola. Serena corrió hacía el y se lanzo a sus brazos, Andrew la envolvió en un abrazo amistoso y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Andrew apenas había cambiado, seguía siendo igual de guapo, pensó Serena, hacía tres años que se había mudado de ciudad y ahora estaba ahí de nuevo, Serena se sentía feliz por su llegada y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Serena, haz crecido mucho durante estos tres años.-dijo Andrew divertido por lo que veía.

-Oh, Andrew, pues tu no haz cambiado nada, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a una cita de trabajo, pero no quiero hablar de eso aquí, ¿Por qué no vamos a la cafetería de Unazuki?

Serena acepto y se subió al auto de Andrew, y juntos se dirigieron hacía la cafetería.


	5. El peligro vuelve

Andrew y Serena bajaron del auto y entraron a la cafetería soltando algunas risitas, Unazuki corrió al ver a su hermano y se lanzo sobre el llenándolo de besos, después los invito a sentarse y les dijo que en cuanto terminara su turno se uniría a ellos, mientras tanto, Serena y Andrew charlaron mientras tomaban algo de te.

-¿Ya me dirás de que se trata tu visita?-dijo Serena impaciente.

-Por supuesto, vine a una oferta de trabajo, mientras estuve atendiendo el negocio en Osaka fui ascendiendo de puesto y me han ofrecido el puesto de vicepresidente en la compañía de aquí, he venido a una entrevista y si tengo suerte me darán el puesto y viviré de nuevo aquí.

-Parece que te esta yendo bastante bien, Andrew, y decir que hace un par de años solo trabajabas en ayudar a muchachitas tontas a pasar sus videojuegos aquí al lado.

Andrew rió divertido por el comentario de Serena y luego la miro fijamente.

-Y dime que ha sido de ti, Serena, ¿Cómo te va en la universidad?, ¿sigues llegando tarde y reprobando?

-Oh claro que no, de ser así en estos momentos estaría expulsada.-rió.-La verdad es que me esta yendo mejor que nunca, cumplo con mis trabajos, asisto a todas las clases y saco buenas calificaciones, paso casi todo mi tiempo en la facultad, y cada semana las chicas y yo nos vemos.

Andrew la miro en silencio, con una sonrisa en su rostro, la estudiaba de arriba abajo hasta que decidió hablar.

-Tal parece que la Serena que yo conocí, esa chica torpe y tonta que rondaba por juegos Crown todos los días, coqueteándome a cada instante que podía se ha esfumado, ahora veo a una Serena madura e inteligente, ¿es eso posible?

-Claro que lo es, ahora me estas viendo.-dijo Serena devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Debo admitir que luces mucho mas hermosa ahora, Serena, definitivamente ya dejaste de ser una chiquilla.

Andrew deslizo su mano por la mesa y la coloco sobre la de Serena, Serena bajo su mirada hasta las manos y se sintió extraña, antes quizá se hubiera puesto feliz por aquel gesto de parte de Andrew, y quizá le hubiera coqueteado hasta cansarse, pero ahora era diferente, Andrew la miraba de diferente forma, ya no la miraba como si fuera una chica tonta con la que se divertía en los videojuegos, su mirada le decía otra cosa…y ella ya no lo veía como el chico guapo por el que siempre encontraba una excusa para poder ir a los juegos Crown y verlo, ya no lo veía mas de esa manera, la vida había dado una vuelta en la que la había dejado en una posición diferente.

Andrew soltó la mano de Serena cuando noto que Unazuki se acercaba, se sentó junto a Serena y platicaron sobre esos tres años de ausencia.

Andrew y Unazuki dejaron a Serena en casa y se fueron, Serena subió tranquilamente las escaleras y cuando entro a su habitación se llevo la sorpresa de su vida.

Luna se encontraba en la cama durmiendo, Serena se acerco a ella y la tomo entre sus brazos, Luna se sobresalto y abrió los ojos, después Serena le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Por Dios, Luna, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Serena!, ¡haz cambiado tanto!, hay tanto de lo que debemos hablar, pero ahora no es el momento, debemos reunirnos con Artemis y las chicas.

-¿Sucede algo, Luna?

-Por supuesto, Serena, si no no estaríamos aquí, anda, vamos, se nos hace tarde.

Luna salió corriendo y Serena tras ella, como sus padres no estaban en casa no hubo problema, Luna y Serena corrieron por las aceras hasta llegar al apartamento de Mina, en donde todas estaban reunidas ya.

-Lamentamos haber llegado tarde, Serena no estaba en casa hasta ahora.-dijo Luna en cuanto estuvieron dentro.

Serena saludo a las sailors y luego se dispusieron a escuchar a Luna y Artemis.

-Se que les parecerá muy extraño que nos encontremos aquí, pero de no ser realmente importante no las habríamos molestado.-dijo Artemis.

-Todos comprobamos que por fin el mal se había alejado de nosotras, chicas, pero estuvimos equivocados y dejamos escapar algo muy importante, creímos haber vencido a todos nuestros enemigos.

-¿Dices que aun quedan enemigos?-dijo Rei asustada.

-Es lo que tratamos de decir, nos hemos enterado de que el hermano de el príncipe Zafiro lleva algún tiempo en la tierra, y esta buscando venganza, chicas, hemos detectado que se encuentra en la ciudad en estos momentos, buscándonos, deben ser cuidadosas chicas, podría detectar a cualquiera de ustedes, tiene un poder increíble que no conocemos, el nos culpa de la muerte del príncipe Zafiro, nosotros mas que nadie sabemos que fue culpa de el Gran Sabio.-concluyo Luna.

-La que esta mas expuesta al peligro es Serena, si el llegara a ti antes que a ninguna otra, estamos acabados, te culpa personalmente, Serena.-dijo Artemis.

-¿Personalmente mi culpa?-dijo Serena confundida.

-Te acusa de haber sido tu quien persuadió al príncipe Zafiro a venir a la tierra.

-Eso es ridículo…yo no tuve nada que ver con su muerte.

-Será difícil hacerle ver eso a su hermano, por eso debes estar precavida, Serena, y debes llevar el prisma lunar contigo de nuevo, Serena.

-Pero, hace tanto tiempo que no lo llevo contigo, hace tanto tiempo que no peleamos…

-Chicas, no podemos permitir que por esto se venga abajo todo lo que hemos logrado todos estos años.

-Luna tiene razón, Serena, lleva el prisma lunar contigo, nuestra misión es protegerte, pero no podemos hacerlo sin el prisma lunar en tus manos, hazlo por nosotras.-dijo Amy.

-Ya lo dijo Amy, Serena, llevaras el prisma lunar para cualquier cosa que suceda, y opino que además deberías dejar que Luna este cerca por cualquier cosa que pueda suceder.-dijo Lita.

-Esperen, eso no, y no es nada contra ti, Luna, es solo que en la facultad eso me sería imposible, acepto llevar el prisma lunar, pero Luna deberá esperarme en casa.

-No presionemos mas a Serena, aceptemos este acuerdo por ahora.-intervino Artemis.

Siguieron hablando sobre el hermano del príncipe Zafiro y en lo que harían en caso de que encontrara a las sailors, después Luna y Serena volvieron a casa, pero Serena no se sentía bien respecto a ese nuevo problema que se les venía encima, después de esos tranquilos años sin enemigos a quien combatir, por fin sentía que tenía un prepósito en su vida además de cuidar a si misma, pero no le dijo a esto a Luna, no quería que Luna se sintiera mal por esos pensamientos, así que se los guardo para si misma.


	6. Cuerpo perfecto

Gracias a Malistrix, claro que le seguire espero sigas leyendo.

y a Erill Cullen, si, si tiene poderes aquí también.

* * *

Diamante caminaba por la calle, ya era mas de media noche, pero no podía dormir solo de pensar en que por fin había encontrado a la princesa de la luna, no podía dejar de pensar en que por fin podría llevar su venganza a cabo, ¿Cómo haría para vengarse de ella?, tenía que ser algo atroz y horrible, lento, para que sintiera cada parte de su cuerpo morir, ella era la única culpable de la muerte de su hermano, sin ella su hermano jamás se habría apartado de su lado y jamás habría muerto, porque el hubiera estado allí para protegerlo, Serena Tsukino, el nombre de la mujer que mas odiaba en el mundo, Sailor Moon, no podía ser tan fuerte a pesar de haber acabado con todos sus enemigos, la princesa Serenity, su peor enemiga, por fin la había encontrado, y acabaría con ella, tenía que hacerlo.

Siguió caminando mientras esos pensamientos inundaban su mente, mientras el odio corría por sus venas solo de pensar en las veces que había tenido contacto con ella, "pude haber acabado con ella allí mismo", pensó Diamante, pero después borro ese pensamiento, el quería que sufriera.

Pero de pronto algo lo detuvo, la calle estaba sola, pero sentía una fuerza, una fuerza parecida o igual a la del milenio de plata, miro a su alrededor, pero se encontraba solo, una luz proveniente de una ventana capto su atención, la ventana estaba en el segundo piso de una casa, miro en esa dirección, Serena Tsukino se encontraba de pie, movía sus labios como si estuviera hablando con alguien y fue entonces cuando distinguió a un gato negro, y percibió que de el provenía la fuerza del milenio de plata, pero no pudo evitar volver a posar la vista en Serena Tsukino.

Serena Tsukino se saco la blusa y la aventó hacía la cama, quedándose solo en sujetador, Diamante lucho por apartar la vista, pero no pudo, siguió observando, su corazón latía con fuerza.

Serena Tsukino desabrocho su falda y dejo que cayera deslizándose por sus piernas, quedándose solo en bragas, Diamante estuvo a punto de irse de ahí, de dejar de mirarla, pero lo detuvo el hecho de que Serena Tsukino subió sus brazos y desabrocho de pronto su sujetador, dejando así libre su piel desnuda, observo cada centímetro de su esbelto cuerpo, comenzó a recorrer sus largas piernas, se detuvo un momento en sus bragas, subió la vista hasta su vientre plano y curveado hasta que llego a sus pechos, eran perfectos y redondos. El corazón de Diamante palpitaba fuertemente, por un momento el odio desapareció de sus pensamientos.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?, el odiaba a la mujer que observaba tan atentamente, debía recordarse a si mismo que si no fuera por ella su hermano estaría con el en esos momentos, cerro los ojos fuertemente y agacho la cabeza, después camino tan rápido como pudo alejarse de ahí.

Serena coloco una bata de dormir sobre su cuerpo desnudo, camino hacía la ventana y le pareció extraño ver a un hombre a esas horas de la noche alejarse rápidamente por la esquino, por un momento logro ver que sus cabellos eran grises y no pudo mas que pensar en Diamante, que tontería, ¿Qué haría Diamante por ahí?, Serena cerro la ventana y se acostó a dormir.

Cuando las clases en la facultad terminaron, Serena se dio cuenta de que Andrew la esperaba de nuevo, no supo si ponerse contenta o no, no estaba acostumbrada a recibir atenciones de ningún hombre.

Lo saludo sin muchas ganas, pero Andrew no se daría por vencido, conquistaría a Serena y volvería a tenerla coqueteándole todo el tiempo.

-Vengo a llevarte a casa, o si lo deseas podemos ir a algún otro lugar.

-Tengo algo de tarea hoy.-mintió Serena.

-Entonces vayamos solo a tu casa.-dijo Andrew abriendo la puerta del coche.

Serena dudo unos instantes pero luego subió, Andrew cerro la puerta y luego corrió hacía el lado del conductor. Serena por mera intuición miro hacía la biblioteca y pudo ver claramente que Diamante la observaba, su pulso se acelero al fijar su mirada en sus enormes ojos azul celeste, que la miraban como si no pudiera soportar su presencia, por lo que aparto su vista y miro hacía el otro lado.

Diamante solo pudo ver en su mente a Serena Tsukino desnuda, con un cuerpo perfectamente hermoso, y pensar que ese hombre dueño del auto que iba con ella y que quizá la vería desnuda también lo hizo enojar bastante mas de lo que el creyó.

Serena se despidió de Andrew y le agradeció por haberla llevado a casa, entro y no había nadie mas que Luna, busco algo de comer en la nevera pero no había mucho, así que decidió salir a comprar algo, le dijo a Luna que volvería pronto, salió de la casa y se dirigió en dirección al parque.

Una hamburguesa se le antojo, por lo que apretó el paso, sabía que pronto cerrarían y no quería quedarse sin comer. Al llegar ordeno una de pollo para llevar y en cuanto se la dieron salió a la calle, mientras caminaba por el parque de vuelta a casa se detuvo a comprar un algodón de azúcar, hacía bastante que no probaba uno y tenía muchas ganas de uno, lo abrió mientras regresaba.

Sentía el sabor de el azúcar en su boca y por un momento se olvido de todo y se sintió feliz, cruzo la calle dando grandes zancadas y al doblar la esquina choco con el.

El algodón se embarro en la camisa de Diamante, lo que ocasiono que Serena se ruborizara, lo miro tímidamente a los ojos y de inmediato saco su pañuelo y comenzó a limpiarlo, Diamante estaba tan enojado que le tomo la muñeca bruscamente, no pudo evitar sentir la suave piel bajo la palma de su mano, le quito el pañuelo y se limpió el mismo. Serena estaba muy avergonzada, al parecer todos sus encuentros con ese hombre nunca serían agradables, quiso disculparse, pero antes de poder hablar, fue Diamante quien lo hizo.

-Serena Tsukino, ¿Por qué eres tan torpe?

Serena se sintió mal por el comentario de Diamante, ella no era torpe, solo cuando estaba cerca de el lo era, y eso la hizo sentir peor, la niña torpe se había quedado atrás, y ese hombre la estaba haciendo brotar de nuevo.

-Serena Tsukino, ese que fue por ti a la facultad, ¿es tu novio?-pregunto de pronto, sacando a Serena de sus pensamientos.

-No lo es.-dijo seria.

-¿Estas segura?

-No lo es.-volvió a decir, enfadada.- ¿Acaso te interesaba saberlo?

-¿Interesarme?, no, Serena Tsukino, es simple curiosidad, no me interesa con quien salgas, a decir verdad, no me interesa nada de tu vida, solo no te entrometas conmigo, cada vez que estas cerca eres un desastre.

Las palabras de Diamante hirieron a Serena, pero ella lo oculto, no esperaba más después de ver como la miraba, ¿Por qué se sentía mal a causa de aquel hombre?

-Entonces con permiso.-dijo Serena alejándose de Diamante.

¿Cómo podía ser que ese hombre de cabellos grises le hiciera tanto daño con algunas palabras?, apenas sabía quien era, no debía tomar en cuenta sus palabras, pero eso no cambiaba la idea de pensar que era el hombre mas bello que jamás había visto, y por eso la hirieron sus palabras.

Diamante no supo que hacer, no sabía si estaba mas molesto por el hecho de tenerla cerca o por el hecho de saber que alguien la pretendía, o por el hecho de que le hubiera ensuciado su camisa, solo detestaba todo de ella, se giro para poder verla alejarse, vio como una ráfaga de viento hacía blandir su larga cabellera, ocasionando que el listón que amarraba su cabello se soltara y cayera al suelo.

Cuando Serena quedo fuera de su vista se acerco a donde el listón había caído y lo tomo, lo miro durante unos segundos y luego lo apretó con la mano, después se lo guardo en la bolsa del pantalón.


	7. Te desnuda con la mirada

Gracias, Hehra, claro que pasare por tu perfil y checare lo que tienes, gracias por leer.

También gracias a Clau Palacios, me da gusto que te haya capturado el fic, aquí dejo el capítulo nuevo, en donde ya se empieza a notar que hay cosas cambiando dentro de los dos.

* * *

Serena esperaba impaciente por el fin de semana, necesitaba despejar su cabeza después de tantas cosas que la atormentaban, por suerte, para su tranquilidad no había tenido otro encuentro con Diamante, eso lo habría sacado de quicio y no habría podido sentirse bien.

Aunque la actitud de Andrew no la ayudaba mucho, todos los días la llamaba o iba a buscarla a la facultad, intentaba todo lo que pudiera hacer para llamar su atención, y eso comenzaba a desesperar a Serena.

Mientras se levantaba de su asiento para dirigirse a la salida el profesor detuvo a Serena, pidiéndole que fueran a hablar donde nadie los interrumpiera, y Serena lo siguió.

-Serena, en mi clase eres la de promedio mas alto, y la que mejor hace los trabajos, sabes que el mes esta a punto de acabar, y planeo encargar un trabajo pero usted no tendrá que presentarlo si acepta hacer una exposición del tema.

-Claro que acepto, profesor.

-Pero hay un pequeño detalle, Serena…

-¿De que habla?

-Deberá hacer esa exposición con Diamante.

Serena abrió los ojos como platos y por un momento el corazón de le detuvo.

-Es que por su visita el debe hacer estas cosas, y en mi clase tiene a cargo toda la unidad, por lo que le será de mucha ayuda, se que harán un excelente trabajo.

Serena no podía articular palabras, estaba sorprendida por la propuesta del profesor, no podía creerlo.

-Profesor, yo…

-¡Excelente, Serena!, sabía que no se negaría, por eso mismo le he arreglado una cita con Diamante mañana por la tarde para que comenzaran cuanto antes, este en la cafetería del Crown puntual, señorita Serena.

El profesor se alejo sin dejar a Serena protestar, ella no podía aceptar eso, Diamante le había dejado claro que no la quería cerca de el, y ella no sabía si podría controlar sus nervios estando cerca de el, pero lo que si sabía era que ese encuentro sería un desastre.

Salió del salón aun mas baja de fuerzas que antes de entrar, y rogó para que Andrew no estuviera esperándola, no tenía ganas de aguantar su actitud de conquistador.

Para su suerte no estaba en el lugar donde siempre la esperaba, así que decidió caminar a casa, quería descansar un rato de estar rodeada de gente, camino algunas cuadras, pero Luna la encontró en el camino.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Serena molesta.

-Perdona, Serena, no habías llegado y comencé a preocuparme…

-Oh, Luna, solo tenía ganas de caminar.-dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Luna y Serena caminaron en silencio hasta la casa, Luna miraba el aspecto triste de Serena y Serena miraba hacía el cielo.

El sábado se levanto temprano, la idea de tener que pasar tiempo en contra de su voluntad con Diamante la ponía mal, desayuno muy poco y subió a arreglarse un poco. Después salió al departamento de Mina para decirle que no podría salir ese día con ellas, que debía comenzar un trabajo en la facultad.

Mina comprendió todo muy bien, estuvieron charlando un rato mientras Artemis y Luna hacían otras cosas lejos de ellas, como aun no terminaban sus asuntos Mina y Serena prepararon algo de comer, luego lavaron los platos y finalmente Luna y Serena se despidieron.

De regreso a casa Serena tomo sus libros y le dijo a Luna que volvería mas tarde, y así salió resignada de la casa.

Cuando llego a la cafetería del Crown pudo ver desde afuera que Diamante ya había llegado, se tomo un poco de tiempo para observarlo desde allí, ¡por Dios era tan bello!, y ahora tendría que soportar su pertinencia por algún tiempo.

Dio un fuerte respiro y entro. Se dirigió lentamente hacía la mesa en donde se encontraba y espero recibir un saludo de el, espero unos segundos y sabía que no sucedería tal cosa, por lo que tomo asiento frente a el.

-Llegas tarde, Tsukino.-dijo Diamante sin apartar la vista de su te.

-Lo lamento, se me complico el día.

-Comencemos esto de una vez, quiero terminar lo más pronto posible.

-Perdona si te molesto.-dijo Serena agachando la cabeza.

-No te disculpes, Tsukino, si me molestas pero no necesito tus disculpas, solo quiero terminar esto rápido para no tener que pasar tiempo contigo, ¿de acuerdo?-dijo levantando la vista por primera vez.

Clavo sus ojos azules en los de Serena y la escruto con la mirada, ocasionando que se pusiera nerviosa. Serena asintió con la cabeza y abrió sus libros para comenzar a trabajar.

No hablaron de otra cosa que no fuera el trabajo, trataron de no mirarse mucho a los ojos y eso les hizo a los dos las cosas mas fáciles.

No lograron terminar la exposición ese día, por lo que acordaron verse dentro de tres días ahí mismo, Serena se levanto y tomo sus libros, salió de la cafetería y se maldijo al ver que Andrew se encontraba esperándola fuera.

-Serena, ¿Quién es ese con el que estabas?

-Es un compañero de la facultad…

-Ya veo, bien, vayámonos, se nos hace tarde.-dijo Andrew tomando la mano de Serena.

Diamante salió de la cafetería y vio lo que Andrew hacía y algo le revolvió el estomago, ese hombre comenzaba a caerle realmente mal.

Serena se fijo en que Diamante había salido y aparto su mano de la de Andrew.

-Escucha, Andrew, hoy no puedo salir, debo ir a casa, de verdad, y no te molestes en llevarme, puedo caminar.

Andrew miro por última vez a Serena y luego subió a su auto. Serena se sintió aliviada y miro a los lados para ver si no venía ningún auto.

-Si no es tu novio yo creo que quiere serlo.-dijo Diamante detrás de ella.

-No sé de que hablas.

-El te desnuda con la mirada.

Serena se giro para quedar de frente con Diamante, el comentario la había tomado por sorpresa, trato de descifrar lo que su expresión decía pero no pudo.

-¿El que…?

-Como lo escuchaste, el te desnuda con la mirada.

-No me parece que debas hacer ese comentario.

-No digas que no te habías fijado en ese detalle.

-No, es decir, me he dado cuenta de que quiere algo conmigo, pero no de esa forma y…

-Soy hombre, Serena Tsukino, puedo ver eso perfectamente cuando te mira.-dijo acercándose mas a ella.

-No creo que Andrew me vea de esa manera.

-Con eso me compruebas que eres demasiado tonta e ingenua, Serena Tsukino, el solo quiere llevarte a la cama.-dijo Diamante haciendo una mueca maliciosa.

Serena se puso furiosa, cerró los ojos tragándose el enojo y luego los abrió y lo miro con los ojos inyectados en sangre, freno las ganas de darle una bofetada y cerro el puño con fuerza.

-¿Y si así fuera que?, es mi cuerpo y hago con el lo que desee.

Serena estaba tan enojada que comenzó a retroceder, pero en ese momento Diamante la sostuvo por los hombres y un auto paso por detrás de ella a gran velocidad, a Serena se le acelero el pulso, mas por el contacto con Diamante que por el susto de ser casi atropellada.

Diamante la soltó y Serena dio media vuelta y cruzo corriendo la calle sin voltear, Diamante pensó en sus últimas palabras, "Es mi cuerpo y hago con el lo que desee", esas palabras lo hicieron enfadar más de lo que se imagino.

¿Por qué le había salvado la vida a Serena Tsukino?, debió haber dejado que siguiera retrocediendo hasta estar frente a frente con ese auto, debió haber dejado que muriera frente a sus ojos, pero no pudo saber que fue lo que lo llevo a detenerla antes de que eso sucediera.

Metió las manos a las bolsas de sus pantalones y saco el listón de Serena, había olvidado dárselo, pero lo había hecho enfadar tanto que no se lo devolvería, mejor lo tiraría, se acerco al basurero mas cercano e hizo ademán de tirarlo, pero algo lo detuvo, vio el listón rosado y luego vio en su mente el rostro de Serena sonrojado, ese listón era rosa, igual que las mejillas de Serena al estar avergonzada, no pudo deshacerse de el, apretó el listón con su mano y volvió a guardárselo en el bolsillo.

Serena llego a casa con la respiración entrecortada, se arrepintió de no haberle dado la bofetada a Diamante, debió hacerlo, pero la detuvo el hecho de que era lo mas hermoso que había visto nunca, y no podría si quiera cambiar algo de esa belleza que poseía, no se lo hubiera perdonado de haberlo hecho y se detesto a si misma por eso, ese hombre la controlaba en todos los sentidos.


	8. Mirando por la ventana

Por mas que intentara cerrar los ojos, Serena no lo lograba, no dejaba de pensar en lo sucedido con Diamante esa tarde, el primero le insinuaba que Andrew quería llevarla a la cama, después le salvaba la vida, ni siquiera había podido agradecérselo, la próxima vez que lo viera debía hacerlo, sentía que había sido descortés con el.

El domingo paso lentamente, se encontró con las chicas en el lago y pasearon durante un rato, después volvió a casa a terminar sus tareas y logro dormir un poco mas que la noche anterior. No estaría tranquila hasta ver de nuevo a Diamante y disculparse, no quería darle más motivos a Diamante para que la detestara aun más.

Estuvo pendiente todo el día por si lo veía pasar, aunque el odiara tenerla cerca ella debía hacerlo, por su propio bien, a pesar de la discusión el que Diamante le hubiera salvado la vida por dentro la hacía sentir extrañamente feliz.

Diamante se encontraba recargado en la pared, y observaba a las chicas caminar frente a el, algunas lo miraban deseosas, otras simplemente lo ignoraban, pero ninguna de ellas capturaba su atención tanto como lo hacía Serena Tsukino, ninguna de ellas le parecía lo suficientemente torpe, tonta, ingenua…bonita…con un cuerpo perfecto…, en pocas palabras, ninguna de ellas era Serena Tsukino, ¿en que pensaba?, ¿Por qué querría que alguna de ellas lo fuera?, no podría soportar la existencia de dos Serenas, quizá su odio se incrementaría el doble de ser así, pero de pronto la vio caminar hacía el, decidida, lo que lo extraño, pero no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que Serena parecía brillar entre todas aquellas personas caminando de un lado hacía el otro.

Serena se coloco frente a el, no sabía que decirle, trato de escoger algunas palabras, lo miro a los ojos, y se disculpo.

-Gracias por haberme salvado.

-No hagas eso, no quiero que me des las gracias.

-Debo hacerlo, de no ser por ti quizá en estos momentos estaría en mi funeral.

-¡No quiero tus agradecimientos!, quizá debí dejar que te atropellara.

Los ojos de Serena se llenaron de algunas lágrimas, pero no permitió que se derramaran, trago saliva y con ello se trago el llanto, ¿la detestaba tanto como para preferir que muriera?

-¿Te caigo tan mal como para que prefieras verme arrollada? dijo Serena sollozando, haciendo el mejor esfuerzo por ocultarlo.

-No hablare contigo de eso.

Una lágrima resbalo por la mejilla de Serena, se odio por haber dejado que sucediera eso, se volteo para evitar llorar frente a el y comenzó a alejarse.

A Diamante lo dejo desconcertado el ver que a Serena se le había escapado una lágrima, un impulso lo obligo a ir detrás de ella y gritar su nombre.

-¡Serena!

Serena se detuvo, no quería seguir hablando con el, pero no podía evitarlo, se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas y luego lo enfrento.

-Serena…

Pero Diamante no pudo expulsar las palabras, miro su rostro húmedo y no pudo soportarlo.

-No olvides que mañana continuaremos con el trabajo.-dijo desviando su mirada.

Pero cuando volvió la vista Serena se alejaba de nuevo, sintió una opresión en el pecho y la odio, odiaba que le diera la espalda y se alejara sin decir nada, quiso correr tras ella y decirle que odiaba que le hiciera eso, pero prefirió quedarse ahí, viendo como su cabello se movía cada vez que daba un paso.

Serena entro a la biblioteca y se sentó en el lugar de siempre, sabía que allí se sentiría mejor, tomo el primer libro que vio y se puso a leerlo. No supo cuanto tiempo paso, dejo el libro en donde iba y cuando salió ya era de noche, camino por la acera y vio que Andrew la esperaba en su auto, Serena se acerco, no deseaba estar con Andrew y menos después de lo que Diamante había dicho. Mientras se acerco pudo observar que Diamante la miraba desde la entrada de la biblioteca, y eso, solo eso la impulso a subirse al auto con Andrew.

Serena no hablo mucho durante el camino, solo escuchaba el parloteo de Andrew.

-¿Serena?

-¿Si?

-No me estas escuchando.

-Lo hago.

-¿Puedes decirme lo que acabo de decir?

-Ah…

-Serena, acabo de decirte que me han dado el trabajo, podré quedarme aquí.

A Serena esto no la complació, pero fingió una sonrisa.

-Eso…me da gusto, Andrew.

-Tenemos que ir a celebrar, no me digas que no, Serena, el viernes tu y yo, ¿Qué dices?

Serena no pudo negarse, se había portado bastante mal con Andrew, así que acepto, habían llegado a casa de Serena y Andrew se había estacionado, Serena abrió la puerta para salir pero Andrew la tomo del brazo y la obligo a voltear.

-Quisiera despedirme de ti, Serena.-dijo Andrew acercándose más.

Serena se alejo y se libero del brazo de Andrew antes de que pudiera besarla.

-Nos vemos después…dijo Serena cerrando la puerta.

Serena subió corriendo las escaleras sin prestarle atención a su madre, por su cabeza solo cruzaban las palabras que Diamante le había dicho, "te desnuda con la mirada", ¿era eso posible?, ella había coqueteado con Andrew cuando era mas chica, pero eso había quedado en el pasado y ahora Andrew no le interesaba.

Diamante no pudo soportar ver a Serena Tsukino subir al auto del rubio, aunque no supo porque ese hecho lo hizo enfadar de sobremanera, así que se dirigió hacía casa de Serena, solo necesitaba ver que ella se encontraba en casa, sin el rubio. Tardo media hora en llegar, solo necesitaba ver su silueta en la ventana, se paro en la acera de en frente, diviso al gato negro sobre la cama, pero no había rastro de Serena, ¿sería que aun no llegaba?, pero entonces la vio, vio si figura perfecta de pie, el cabello le caía por los hombros, llevaba el camisón de dormir, le llegaba por encima de las rodillas, dejando así expuestas la mitad de sus piernas, eran finas y delgadas, bien formadas, ¿Cómo podía existir tanta perfección en una sola persona?, Serena Tsukino se sentó en el borde de la cama y eso provoco que el camisón se le subiera y dejara ver sus bragas, eso hizo que Diamante no pudiera ver ni percibir otra cosa que no fuera Serena Tsukino.

Serena tomo al gato negro entre sus brazos y lo acaricio tiernamente, el gato se acurruco mas a ella, Serena se coloco el cabello detrás del hombro y dejo ver su hombro desnudo, el tirante del camisón se había resbalado, pudo observar también que sus pechos se notaban debajo de la tela, no llevaba sujetador, tan solo la suave tela del camisón cubriéndola, Serena Tsukino era lo mas parecido a una diosa que el había visto en toda su vida, y apartar su mirada de ella era casi un crimen, Diamante no se había dado cuenta de que todo el se había paralizado, de que su corazón solo lograba seguir latiendo por el hecho de estar viendo esa imagen en la ventana, sus cabellos grises se agitaron con el viento y la ráfaga de aire ocasiono que Serena tuviera frío, Diamante pudo notarlo al ver que sus pezones se endurecían bajo la tela del camisón, lo que provoco en el un escalofrío, Serena dejo el gato a un lado y se dirigió a la ventana para cerrarla.

Pero Diamante estaba tan concentrado observando cada recoveco de su cuerpo que no se dio cuenta de que ahora Serena lo miraba desde la ventana, poco a poco Diamante volvió a la realidad, y cuando se fijo en que Serena lo miraba se puso rojo y desvió su mirada, no supo que hacer, así que opto por irse de ahí tan rápido como fuera posible.

Serena se avergonzó de darse cuenta de que Diamante la observaba desde ahí, ¿tendría mucho tiempo observándola?, eso la hizo sentir esperanza, y sintió mariposas en su estomago, cerro la ventana y se recostó en la cama.

-Serena, no había visto esa mirada antes, ¿puedes decirme que significa?

-Significa lo más hermoso que yo he visto en este mundo.

-¿Hablas de alguien o algo en especifico?

-Solo imagina lo más hermoso del mundo, toda la belleza y naturalidad que pueda existir, y colócasela a una persona.

Luna medito, pero después cayó en cuenta de que Serena hablaba de un hombre en especial.

-¿Estas enamorada?-preguntó Luna.

Pero Serena no contesto, se cubrió con las cobijas y luego cerró los ojos.


	9. Ella lo amo y el la odio

Para Erill Cullen, mas bien Serena como dices no se da cuenta de que le esta haciendo eso a Diamante, ella esta totalmente convencida de que el la detesta, pero eso que sucede en la ventana no lo hace adrede jaja, pero si provoca una gran atracción en Diamante, aunque el no se haya dado cuenta aun, pero ya se dara cuenta pronto (:

* * *

"¿Estas enamorada?", fue todo lo que Serena pudo pensar mientras veía caminar a lo lejos a Diamante, la voz de Luna taladro su cabeza con aquellas dos palabras, cerro los ojos por un momento y volvió a ver el rostro de Luna diciéndole, ¿Estas enamorada?, abrió los ojos repentinamente y pensó en la noche anterior, ¿Por qué Diamante estaría fuera de su ventana?, ¿Por qué se había sonrojado cuando lo descubrió?, y lo mas importante, ¿Estaba enamorada de el?

No pudo responder a esa pregunta, debía averiguar la respuesta, pues su corazón estaba lleno de confusiones, no podía permitirse pensar que Diamante sentía algo agradable por ella, porque si no lo hacía se sentiría peor así que se contento con verlo caminar a lo lejos, con el viento agitando su espesa cabellera gris.

Diamante espero a Serena Tsukino en la cafetería, miro el interior de la taza y no se perdono el momento de debilidad de la noche anterior, no podía dejar que Serena pensara algo bueno de el, porque no era así, ella debía sentir su odio y ahora se lo transmitiría con mayor intensidad, quería apurar todo aquello para poder entrar a su plan original, acabar con ella. Cuando acabara con todo aquello del trabajo, debía comenzar su plan.

Serena entro y Diamante no pudo evitar mirar hacía la puerta, en cuanto se percato de que era ella volvió su vista hacía el te, espero a que llegara a la mesa y en cuanto se hubo sentado coloco los libros sobre la mesa y sin darle tiempo de decir nada continuo con el trabajo, trato de no tener contacto visual con ella, pero algo estaba mal, Serena no estaba concentrada y no estaba haciendo el trabajo bien, lo que desespero a Diamante.

Tomo la muñeca de Serena bruscamente y se detuvo por unos segundos, pudo sentir que su piel era lo mas suave que había tocado nunca, y por un momento quiso recorrer con sus dedos ese largo brazo, no pudo evitar hacer un leve movimiento con los dedos, y por primera vez desde que Serena había llegado la miro a los ojos.

No pudo descifrar su expresión, ella lo miraba fijamente, pero su mirada era diferente, esa mirada no la había visto antes, sus ojos eran suaves y dulces, parecía no estar enojada, lo miraba con tranquilidad.

Serena sintió un escalofrío al sentir las manos de Diamante rodear su muñeca, y el corazón le latió con fuerza al sentir sus dedos acariciarla, o eso es lo que ella pensó que había hecho, quizá fue solo su imaginación, pero ahora quizá lo comprendía todo.

"¿Estas enamorada?", pensó, recordó a Luna haciéndole esa insignificante pregunta, lo miro detenenidamente, estudio su rostro, el mechón gris que le tapaba la mitad del rostro lo hizo verse aun mas bello, y entonces lo amo, amo su belleza, amo su piel pálida, amo su cabello gris brillante, entonces su mirada se elevo y el la miro a los ojos, y amo sus hermosos ojos, amo sus manos tocándola, amo su voz dura y áspera, amo su mirada dura y silenciosa, amo su elegancia al caminar y pararse, amo los trajes que vestía.

Lo amo por completo de pies a cabeza, hubiera querido decirle que ella lo quería, que desde el primer momento en que lo vio de pie frente a ella en la biblioteca lo amo, y que por eso se volvía torpe estando cerca de el, por eso no podía respirar, por eso su corazón latía a la velocidad de la luz, por eso le era imposible pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el cuando estaba cerca, ella se lo grito con la mirada, le dijo te amo con tan solo una mirada.

Diamante se confundió por la expresión en el rostro de Serena, aparto su mirada y quito su mano de su muñeca, frunció el entrecejo y luego le hablo.

-¡Estas haciendo todo mal, Tsukino!, fíjate en lo que estas haciendo.-dijo muy enojado.

-Yo…

-Tu nada, Tsukino, eres una buena para nada, debes hacer todo eso otra vez, no puedo soportar que seas tan obstinada y no hagas las cosas bien, si no puedes hacer este trabajo, házmelo saber, para hacerlo yo solo, a fin de cuentas no te necesito, Tsukino, perfectamente puedo hacerlo por mi mismo, si no eres capaz, dilo ahora, no pienso en perder mi tiempo contigo si no puedes ni hacer un trabajo, ¿lo haz entendido?

Las palabras llegaron lentamente a los oídos de Serena, y cada vez que una palabra llegaba a ella el pecho le dolía, se odio a si misma por hacer que Diamante la detestara, solo pudo agachar la cabeza.

Diamante tomo las hojas en las que estaban trabajando y las arrugo, después las tiro al suelo, saco nuevas y comenzaron otra vez.

Serena se esforzó por no derramas lágrimas, esta vez hizo el trabajo lo mejor que pudo, al ver que Diamante no tenía ninguna queja se sintió aliviada.

Vio como Diamante recogía sus cosas y supuso que habían terminado, se puso de pie y luego miro a Serena antes de irse.

-Gracias a tu impertinencia no hemos podido acabar, terminaremos el viernes, aquí mismo.

Después se dio la vuelta y salió de la cafetería.

Serena se estuvo un rato sentada, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el, se había dado cuenta de que Diamante se le había metido hasta las entrañas, se había convertido en una especia de droga, en esos momentos le resultaba realmente difícil estar alejada de el.

Unazuki se acerco a Serena y se sentó frente a ella.

-Serena, he visto como miras a ese hombre, y he visto como te trata, no puedes permitir eso, ¿Cómo puedes querer a alguien que te trata de esa manera?

-Pero, no te entiendo, yo no…

-No lo niegues, Serena, te digo que no permitas que te trate así, yo no podría querer a alguien así.

-Yo no lo quiero, Unazuki.

-¡Por favor!, se te a kilómetros de distancia.

Unazuki se puso de pie y continuo trabajando, Serena tomo sus cosas y salió de la cafetería.

Camino durante un rato hasta que vio la figura de Diamante sentado en una banca a unos cuantos metros, no pudo resistir las ganas de acercársele, debía preguntarle porque se comportaba así con ella, debía saber que estaba mal con ella.

Camino lentamente hacía el, y Diamante levanto la vista, cuando la vio se puso de pie y camino en dirección contraria, pero Serena no quiso dejarlo ir, y fue tras el, Diamante apretó el paso para no tener que hablar con ella

Pero Serena corrió, para alcanzarlo, al darse cuenta de eso, Diamante la enfrento.

-¡Deja de perseguirme Serena Tsukino!

-Quiero hablar contigo.

-No veo sobre que, no hay nada de lo que podamos hablar, ahora largo.-dijo Diamante dándose la vuelta.

Pero Serena no estaba a dejarlo ir sin que le permitiera antes hacerle la pregunta, por lo que lo tomo del brazo y lo obligo a detenerse.

Diamante apretó los dientes, no soportaba estar cerca de Serena Tsukino y que ella lo tocara lo hizo enfadarse aun mas, se giro, furioso, esta vez fue el quien la tomo del brazo y la llevo a donde no hubiera nadie cerca.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-dijo tomándola fuertemente por los hombros.

Serena se asusto, pero debía terminar con aquello.

-Quiero saber que es lo que hay de malo en mi, ¿Por qué te caigo tan mal?, ¿Por qué me detestas tanto?-dijo Serena con los ojos vidriosos.

Diamante quiso terminar con ella allí mismo, pero sabía que esa no era la forma, que debía ser mas planeado y que Serena debía merecer una muerte mas aterradora, se contuvo y luego la acerco mas hacía el.

La detuvo a tan solo unos centímetros de su rostro, lo miro directamente con los ojos inyectados en sangre. Estaban tan cerca que Diamante pudo sentir la respiración entrecortada de Serena sobre su rostro, Diamante miro su rostro, poso la vista en sus labios, eran los labios mas suaves que había visto, eran rojos, naturales, carnosos, Diamante solo pudo pensar en besarlos, pero se detuvo ante la idea de que sus ojos estaban a punto de derramas lágrimas, la miro, furioso, y luego le hablo al oído.

-Simplemente no puedo soportarte, Serena, cuando estas cerca de mi…me vuelves loco, es como si no pudiera controlarme, simplemente no soporto tu precensia, pero bien sabes que si estoy aquí, es por el trabajo, solo por eso te tolero, pero no sobrepases mis limites, porque entonces…

Pero Diamante calló, el corazón de Serena parecía que se saldría del pecho, tener a Diamante tan cerca la ponía sumamente nerviosa, no podía controlar sus emociones, mientras Diamante le susurraba todas aquellas palabras hirientes al oído Serena solo podía pensar en lanzarse a los brazos de el, pero cuando pudo comprender cada palabra, no pudo seguir conteniendo las lágrimas.

-¿Entonces que?-dijo entre sollozos.

Pero entonces la soltó, la miro por última vez y se fue de allí.

Diamante estaba furioso, debía terminar rápido ese estúpido trabajo que le impedía llevar a cabo su plan, Serena Tsukino lo alteraba demasiado y no soportaba estar con ella, porque cada vez que lo estaba sentía el impulso de acabar con su vida ahí mismo. Pero se detuvo a pensar en lo cerca que la había tenido hace rato, tanto que pudo sentir su aliento, tuvo sus labios tan cerca que…por un momento lo único que deseaba era besarla, y eso lo atormentaba mas que nada en el mundo, se odiaba a si mismo por tener pensamientos así cuando estaba tan cerca de ella.


	10. Entre sueños

Serena regreso a casa confundida, triste, ahora que había descubierto que sus sentimientos hacía Diamante eran lo que ella tanto temía, cada vez que estaba cerca de el, cada vez que lo veía, cada vez que escuchaba su voz, su corazón latía con mas intensidad que nunca, y eso le hizo darse cuenta de que lo quería mas de lo que pensó, y la hería ver como Diamante la trataba, no lograba encontrar ninguna razón para haber ocasionado el odio de Diamante, pero para ella no existía nada mas que no fuera el, era lo mas hermoso que había visto nunca, lo amaba desde los pies a la cabeza, y aunque la tratara mal, también lo amaba por dentro, sabía que detrás de toda aquella capa de amargura debía haber un sentimiento bueno escondido.

"¿Se podía llegar a querer tanto a una persona en tan poco tiempo?", se preguntó Serena, porque ella desde el primer momento en que lo vio lo amo, y cada vez que se encontraba con el, que hablaba con el, que por alguna razón debía estar con el, ese amor se incrementaba, con cada palabra hiriente, ella lo amaba mas.

Al siguiente día Serena se vio con Mina y Lita en la feria, tenían la tarde libre y decidieron ir a pasear. Se subieron a algunos juegos mecánicos y luego compraron mucha comida que se comieron en al pie de la fuente de agua del centro. Al terminar decidieron dar un paseo por el lago, Mina compro un balón para jugar a lanzarlo mientras llegaban Amy y Rei, así que comenzaron a lanzárselo entre ellas.

Mina lo lanzo hacía Lita, y Lita lo lanzo hacía Mina de nuevo, lo hacían para molestar a Serena, pero Serena se molesto y corrió para atraparlo. Cuando pudo quitárselo a Mina se lo lanzo a Lita, y Lita de nuevo a Serena, y ahora era Mina a la que molestaban, pero luego acordaron jugar bien. Y entonces Mina se lo lanzo a Lita y Lita a Serena.

Serena tomo el balón entre las manos, miro fijamente a Lita y a Mina, debía ganar el juego, preparo sus brazos para poder lanzarlo lo más fuerte que pudiera, y entonces lo lanzo con todas las fuerzas que pudo.

El balón se movió rápidamente, ni Mina ni Lita pudieron detenerlo, siguió moviéndose hasta golpear a un hombre. Serena se sintió horrible por eso, así que salió corriendo hacía donde se encontraba el hombre, pero no debió hacerlo, pues el hombre tenía el cabello gris mas lindo que pudo haber visto.

El hombre se giro y cuando vio a Serena su rostro se torno sombrío y frunció el ceño, tomo el balón y luego miro a Serena directamente a los ojos. Serena se puso nerviosa y se sintió sumamente avergonzada, no quería provocar mas enojo en Diamante.

-¿Por qué haces eso, Serena Tsukino?, ¿Por qué siempre estas ahí donde hay desastre?, eres la persona mas torpe que he conocido, siempre tienes que arruinar las cosas, ¿cierto?, siempre tienes que estar ahí para molestar a las personas, eres tan impertinente, eres tan idiota, Tsukino, eres tan estúpida. Quiero que salgas de mi vista, ya me haz hecho enfadar lo suficientemente por hoy, no te vasto con ayer, ni con los días anteriores, solo vete de aquí.-dijo Diamante entregándole el balón.

Serena lo tomo, temblorosa, estuvo aguantando las ganas de que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas, odiaba escuchar a Diamante expresarse así de ella, pero no podía evitar no quererlo, cada vez que lo veía se le hacía un nudo en el estomago y deseaba estar con el.

Diamante dio la vuelta y se alejo caminando, Serena lo miro mientras se iba, intento no perder la razón, no volverse loca, intento no salir corriendo tras el.

-¿Serena, estas bien?-dijo Lita detrás de ella.

Serena volteo y trato de no mirarlas a los ojos, no soportaría que supieran sus sentimientos.

-Estoy perfectamente.

-¿Quién es ese hombre?-dijo Mina.-Es muy guapo.

-¿Por qué te trato así?, nada le da derecho, ¿Quién se cree?

-Déjenlo así, no importa.

-¡Pero Serena!, tus ojos brillaban mientras el te decía todas esas cosas.-dijo Mina.

-No…no…estas interpretando mal, Mina, estas equivocada.

-A mi no me dio buena espina, Serena, será mejor que te mantengas alejada de el si sueles verlo seguido.-dijo Lita.

-Debo hacer un trabajo de la universidad con el, ¿Qué esperan?

-Trata de no tener mucho contacto con el, es todo, sentí en el algo extraño, algo que no iba de acuerdo.-volvió a decir Lita.

-Estas alucinando, Lita, el es muy guapo, ¡y a Serena le gusta!-grito Mina.

-Calla Mina, eso no es así…

Serena se sonrojo y mejor se giro para no tener que estar de frente a ellas.

-Vamos, Serena, olvidemos esto, no te sientas mal.-dijo Lita tocándole el hombro.

Las chicas y Serena caminaron hasta donde estaban Amy y Rei, que ya habían llegado.

Diamante doblo la esquina y aun seguía furioso por lo que había pasado, aun no podía creer que Serena fuera tan torpe e impertinente como para siempre estar ahí cada vez que le pasaba algo malo, eso lo saco de quicio, lo hizo odiarla mas. Llego al departamento en el que estaba viviendo por mientras vivía en la tierra y se encerró.

Se tumbo en la cama y recordó a su hermano Zafiro, una serie de emociones lo invadieron, el podría estar ahí, junto a el, podrían estar en el Palacio del Cristal Negro juntos, felices, a su manera, disfrutando el silencio el uno del otro, intercambiando miradas, su hermano había sido todo para el, Diamante lo había cuidado durante toda su vida, y cuando los expulsaron hacía el Palacio del Cristal Negro su relación se había intensificado mas.

Eran inseparables, platicaban durante horas, pero todo se complico cuando Sailor Moon entro en contacto con el, y lo persuadió a que se quedara a vivir en la tierra, y el le hizo caso, la escucho, y entonces por su culpa murió, estaba seguro de que ella era la causante, la culpable, ella había sido.

Por eso debía vengarse, debía acabar con ella, debía odiarla, ella era la única culpable, ella le había quitado todo lo que alguna vez amo, ahora ya no podía sentir nada, ella había acabado con toda su felicidad en tan solo un momento.

Diamante se comenzó a quedar dormido, cerró sus ojos poco a poco, dejando en sus últimos pensamientos a Serena Tsukino, en cuanto hubo quedado dormido, soñó.

_Vio a Serena Tsukino con un vestido azul cielo, llevaba el cabello suelto, no traía puestos zapatos, caminaba descalza por el Palacio del Cristal Negro, y llevaba una tiara en la cabeza, sonreía, y su mirada era dulce y comprensiva, todos los sirvientes se arrodillaban a su paso, como si estuvieran venerándola, Serena se detuvo, luego extendió la mano y alguien se la tomo, era el, el había tomado la mano de Serena Tsukino, de pronto todos desaparecieron, quedándose solos. De pronto Serena bajo los tirantes de su vestido azul, quedándose completamente desnuda, Diamante la miro de arriba hacía abajo, queriendo recorrer su cuerpo con las manos._

Diamante despertó sobresaltado y con la respiración entrecortada, no entendía nada del sueño, no entendía porque había visto a Serena Tsukino en sus sueños y vestida como la reina del Palacio del Cristal Negro. Diamante se incorporo y se dirigió a tomar un vaso de agua que calmara sus pensamientos, tenía miedo de volver a la cama a dormir, tenía miedo de encontrarse con Serena Tsukino en sus sueños.


	11. El primer beso

El resto de la semana transcurrió lentamente, Serena deseaba ver a Diamante, pero al mismo tiempo temía lo que pudiera pasar, comenzaba a creer que lo que él le decía era cierto, cada vez que se encontraban en el mismo lugar ella lo arruinaba, hacía alguna tontería que ocasionaba que Diamante la detestara mas, pero quería ver su rostro para sentirse bien, para amarlo y apreciar cada centímetro de sus facciones.

Llego a la cafetería temprano, para no tener mas problemas con el, pero cuando entro el no había llegado, se sintió un poco segura y tomo una mesa junto a la ventana, y espero. Paso algo de tiempo y Diamante no llegaba, quizá después de lo del lago no quería volver a verla, esto la hizo sentirse muy mal, se había puesto su falda favorita, la café con adornos rosas, esa que tanta gente le decía que le quedaba perfecta, era suelta y le llegaba hasta un poco mas arriba de las rodillas. Se puso de pie para irse, pero en ese momento lo vio entrar, y tomo asiento de nuevo.

Diamante no dijo palabra alguna cuando estuvo en la mesa, solo se dedico a el trabajo y a tomar el te que tanto le gustaba. Estuvieron aproximadamente dos horas terminando el trabajo, hasta que por fin pudieron darle fin, les había quedado perfecto, y lo habían terminado juntos.

Serena estaba tan contenta de que les hubiera quedado tan bien que no pudo mas que dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro, y sin querer lo miro a los ojos y le tomo la mano, la expresión de sus ojos era dulce, y Diamante no pudo mas que pensar en su sueño.

Aparto la mano de Serena con descortesía y la miro molesto.

-No podría estar feliz más por el hecho de que ya no tendremos que estar tanto tiempo en contacto.

Esto hizo que la sonrisa de Serena se borrara, bajo la mirada y comenzó a guardarlo todo.

En ese momento Unazuki llego a la mesa a recoger la taza vacía de Diamante.

-Serena, perdona si interrumpo algo, mi hermano te espera, dice que le prometiste salir hoy.

Diamante parecía estar muy interesado de las palabras de Unazuki, pues cuando menciono una salida con su hermano lo hizo prestar atención

-Cierto, gracias por recordármelo, enseguida salgo.

Serena no se despidió de Diamante, simplemente no soportaba que la detestara de aquella forma, fuera se encontraba Andrew, sin su auto.

-¿Dónde esta tu auto?-preguntó Serena.

-Hoy quise que camináramos un poco.

A Serena no le gustaba tanto estar sola con Andrew, pero lo había prometido y debía cumplir. Andrew tomo el brazo de Serena y lo enredo con el suyo, después comenzaron a caminar.

Caminaron algunas cuadras hasta que Serena no reconoció el lugar donde se encontraban, parecía muy alejada de donde ella frecuentaba, la preocupo pero decidió no tomarle mucha importancia.

Andrew no paraba de parlotear, y Serena no prestaba atención en lo que decía, solo observaba el lugar en donde se encontraba, parecía más oscuro en ese lado de la ciudad, y eso la asusto un poco.

De pronto Andrew dio vuelta en una calle mas oscura de lo normal, a decir verdad, era un callejón, no había ninguna persona cerca, ni se escuchaba nada, esto asusto aun mas a Serena.

-Andrew…creo que deberíamos irnos de aquí, esta muy oscuro y…

-Pero Serena, a mi me parece bien, ven conmigo, no pasara nada malo.

Andrew jalo a Serena del brazo, Serena trato de librarse de su fuerza, pero Andrew la sostenía muy fuerte, de pronto la tomo por la cintura y comenzó a besarla en el cuello, mientras trataba de tocarla por todos lados.

Serena forcejeaba con el, pero Andrew no se detenía.

-¡Andrew!, por favor, ¡déjame en paz!, quítate, Andrew, quítate, déjame.-grito Serena desesperada.

-Oh vamos, Serena, hay que divertirnos.-dijo Andrew tratando de besarla en los labios.

-¡Deja de rechazarme!

Pero Serena logro darle una cachetada y eso molesto a Andrew demasiado, por lo que la apretó aun más contra el y la forzó aun más.

Serena no paraba de gritar que la dejara y se quitara, las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Diamante se encontraba cerca, los había estado siguiendo, cuando escucho a la mesera de la cafetería decirle a Serena que Andrew Furuhata la esperaba fuera hizo que sintiera una impotencia, así que decidió seguirlos, pero los había perdido de vista. Los gritos de Serena llegaron a el y corrió hasta donde se encontraban, se detuvo por un momento para estudiar la escena, vio a Andrew tratando de aprovecharse de ella, Serena lloraba y gritaba y trataba de librarse, Andrew pasaba sus manos por su cuerpo y la besaba en donde podía.

Eso hizo que Diamante se sintiera furioso, no soporto ver a Andrew Furuhata tocando a Serena, no lo soporto, y tampoco lo pensó, corrió hasta a el y con todas sus fuerzas lo aparto de ella, le dio un gran golpe en el rostro y lo obligo a irse de ahí. No se atrevió a mirar a Serena, ¿Qué había hecho?, eso no estaba nada bien.

Serena se acerco lentamente a Diamante, le toco el hombro suavemente y Diamante se sobresalto.

-Diamante…gracias por…

-No hables, Serena.-le dijo seriamente.

-Se que no me soportas, que no quieres que hable, pero debo agradecértelo.-le dijo situándose frente a el.

Diamante hizo ademán de irse, pero Serena no quería que se fuera, quería que se quedara con ella, así que se atrevió a tomarle la mano para detenerlo.

Diamante se detuvo, miro la mano de Serena sobre la suya, después recordó la imagen de Andrew tocando a Serena y eso lo lleno de furia, no había podido soportar que el estuviera tocándola.

Diamante miro a Serena, ella le suplicaba con la mirada que no se fuera, una lágrima calló por su mejilla. ¿Por qué Serena Tsukino se veía tan bien aun estando triste?, era tan bella, tan perfecta…

Diamante no pudo resistirlo, redujo la distancia entre ambos y Serena retrocedió, se topo con la pared, no pudiendo ir hacía otro lado, Diamante la encarcelo con los brazos, acerco su rostro al suyo, con su nariz rozo su rostro, aspirando su olor, olía tan bien, Serena Tsukino olía tan bien, olía a rosas, su piel era tan suave, tan fina, después olía su cabello, su cabello olía a durazno, y estaba fresco. Diamante tenía los ojos cerrados, pero estaba tan cerca de Serena que pudo escuchar los latidos de su corazón, eran tan rápidos que parecía que saldría disparado.

Pero de pronto la imagen de Andrew tocándola volvió a su cabeza, no podía soportarlo.

Abrió los ojos y luego tomo el rostro de Serena entre sus manos, la miro durante unos segundos, miro sus labios rosados, no pudo resistirlo mas, planto sus labios sobre los de ella. El mundo pareció haber desaparecido alrededor, la beso y saboreo sus labios rosados perfectos, la beso con tal desesperación que no quiso separarse de ella, sus cuerpos se acercaron mas, sintió las manos de Serena acariciar su cabello, sentir sus manos solo lo hizo sentir mejor, lo impulso a besarla con mas fuerzas, con su lengua recorrió los suaves labios de Serena, y los presiono, no quería despegar sus labios de los de ella, eran lo mas dulce que había probado nunca, no pudo pensar en nada mas que no fuera ella, sus bocas se movían juntas, eran una sola, Serena atrajo mas a Diamante.

Pero de pronto Diamante recordó a su hermano, recordó su muerte, recordó su soledad, su tristeza, su dolor, recordó que esa mujer a la que besaba era la causante de su muerte y se separo de ella. Serena lo miró perpleja, Diamante la soltó y se alejo, llevo sus manos a su cabeza, como si algo lo atormentara. Noto como Serena se acercaba de nuevo a el, pero no lo permitiría.

Diamante salió lo mas rápido que pudo de aquel callejón, perdiéndose de la vista de Serena.


	12. Quiso decirselo

Gracias a MoonSatR, me da gusto que te agrade la historia.

También para Clau Palacios, gracias por leer.

SeriLuna, gracias por estar pendiente, y si lo sé, mejor que Darien no aparezca, así no hay tanto sufrimiento.

Este capítulo no esta tan interesante, de todos modos espero que les agrade.

* * *

Serena trato de calmarse, estudiar lo que había sucedido, su mente no podía creerlo en lo absoluto, pero su corazón si, tenía que estar segura de que eso no había sido un sueño. Salió de aquel callejón oscuro y tomo rumbo hacía su casa.

Mientras caminaba no podía dejar de pensar en Diamante. El la había besado, y ella se sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo, aunque estuviera muy confundida por todo aquel embrollo.

Diamante siempre se encargaba de recordarle que la odiaba, pero esa noche no, esa noche le había demostrado en un solo beso que la amaba, y su corazón no podía creerlo, no dejaba de latir tan velozmente. Ahora estaba completamente segura de que lo amaba, no podía negarlo ni dudar, con ese beso lo había comprobado, y ahora estaba segura de que lo amaba con todo su ser.

Recordó los suaves labios de Diamante y un montón de mariposas revolotearon en su estomago, una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro, el la había defendido de Andrew, y después la había besado, no podía odiarla. Recordó cada minuto que estuvo con el, le parecieron una eternidad, no podía recordar nada que no fuera el, recordó lo suave que sintió su cabello gris, había sido lo mas hermoso que había recibido hasta ahora, Serena hubiera deseado que Diamante no se fuera, quería decirle que lo amaba, quiso volver a sentir sus labios.

Llego a su casa y se recostó en la cama sin prestar atención a Luna, solo podía pensar en Diamante, no pudo mas que pensar en los maravillosos minutos que sus bocas habían permanecido unidas, todo su cuerpo se estremeció, mañana lo buscaría y le diría que lo amaba y que ya no podía seguir ocultándolo, y entonces sus ojos se cerraron.

_La princesa Serenity bajo las escaleras lentamente, arriba la esperaba Diamante, vestido de príncipe, extendió su mano y la princesa Serenity la tomo, caminaron tomados de la mano hasta el jardín. Se sentaron en el pasto y se miraron, ella lo amaba más que a nada en el mundo, era su príncipe, Diamante se acerco a ella y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. Pero de pronto todos en el Imperio Lunar se volvieron locos, los guardias gritaban, la familia Blackmoon había llegado al palacio a invadirlos y someterlos. La princesa Serenity y Diamante se pusieron de pie, tomados de la mano, Serenity quería huir con el, quería que pudieran ser felices lejos de la maldad. Pero Diamante le soltó la mano y la miro, con cierta tristeza en sus ojos. Retrocedió unos pasos y luego salió corriendo. La princesa Serenity quiso alcanzarlo, corrió tras el, pero nunca pudo alcanzarlo, ella solo quería estar a su lado._

Serena despertó con lágrimas en los ojos, se incorporo y se limpió las lágrimas, sentía una opresión en el pecho, ¿Qué quería decir su sueño?, ¿Qué nunca podría estar con Diamante?, se dirigió al baño para ducharse y poder salir a buscarlo cuanto antes.

Se vistió con un vestido rosa pastel que casi nunca se ponía, cepillo su cabello y quiso amarrarlo en su listón, lo busco por toda la habitación pero no logro dar con el.

Bajo la escaleras para preguntarle a su mamá.

-Mamá, ¿haz visto mi listón?, no puedo encontrarlo.

-Lo siento hija, sabes que no entro a tu habitación a recoger, pero si lo veo te lo haré saber.

Serena volvió a subir las escaleras y decidió dejarlo suelto, luego buscaría bien ese listón. Le mintió a su mamá diciéndole que debía ir a la biblioteca de la facultad a terminar una tarea, en realidad iba a la facultad porque sabía que Diamante iba los sábados a tomar una clase.

Diamante no había podido dormir en toda la noche pensando en lo que había hecho, había besado a Serena Tsukino, la mujer culpable de la muerte de su hermano, el la había besado y no se podía perdonar por aquello. Serena Tsukino no dejaba sus pensamientos en paz, no podía dejar de pensar en ella y en su aroma, en su aroma a rosas y durazno embriagándolo, Serena Tsukino era como una droga, y no podía dejar que ella pensara que el sentía algo por ella, no podía hacerlo. Saco de su bolsillo el listón y lo miro durante un largo tiempo, nunca se había puesto a pensar en que olería, preguntándose en si olería tan bien como ella, lo llevo a su nariz. Olía a durazno, como su cabello, Diamante cerró los ojos mientras recordaba el delicioso sabor de sus labios, apretó el listón con su mano y lo guardo de nuevo en el bolsillo.

La clase había terminado y salió del salón. Ella estaba ahí, esperándolo, traía puesto un vestido rosa que le quedaba muy bien, su figura resaltaba tan bien que Diamante no pudo soportarlo, tenía que hacer algo para alejarla.

Serena camino hasta el, estaba decidida a hacerlo, no podía perder mas tiempo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Diamante molesto.

Serena estaba confundida, ¿Por qué se volvía a portar así?, decidió que eso no le importaría.

-Solo vine a agradecerte…por lo de ayer.

-No veo porque.

-Por haberme quitado a Andrew de encima.

Cuando Diamante escucho esto la imagen se le vino a la cabeza y una ira lo invadió, pero lo oculto todo lo que pudo.

-No es nada.

-Diamante…yo debo decirte algo, quiero decir, yo…te…te…

Pero Serena no podía decirlo, se había puesto mas nerviosa de lo normal y cada vez que intentaba decirle te amo un nudo en la garganta no la dejaba.

-Largo de aquí, Tsukino, tengo cosas que hacer y no tengo tiempo para charlas, solo déjame en paz, ¿quieres?, y mantente alejada de mi, sabes que me molesta tu precensia.

Diamante dejo a Serena con la palabra en la boca y se fue de ahí.

Serena cerró los ojos para evitar soltar lágrimas allí mismo, dio un fuerte suspiro y decidió irse a su casa. ¿Por qué Diamante se portaba así de nuevo?, ¿acaso el beso solo había sido un juego?, Serena no quiso pensar eso pero fue la única explicación que encontró, quiso salir tras el, y entonces recordó su sueño, recordó como la princesa Serenity lo perseguía pero nunca podía alcanzarlo y una lágrima resbalo. Siempre sería así, Serena nunca podría alcanzar a Diamante.

Solo podía ver a Diamante como una persona fría y cruel, una persona incapaz de amar a alguien que no fuera el mismo, sin embargo, lo amaba. Amaba sus enormes ojos azules, amaba su piel fina, amaba sus dulces labios, amaba su cabello gris, tan sedoso, tan liso, tan esencial. Lo amaba no porque fuera el hombre más hermoso del mundo, sino porque era frío, aborrecible, egoísta, egocéntrico, y bello al mismo tiempo.

Lo amaba del mismo modo en que la gente ama lo perverso, por el escalofrío que causa en la medula de sus almas.


	13. Él es el príncipe

Serena se encontraba abatida, habían pasado varios días desde que había visto por última vez a Diamante, había querido buscarlo de nuevo para poder decirle sus sentimientos, pero se había resistido.

Mina y Rei no paraban de hablar sobre un chico al que habían conocido, Serena fingía escucharlas, la verdad era que no le interesaba tanto.

Como se habían quedado de ver con Lita y Amy en la cafetería apresuraron el paso. Al llegar había mucha gente, pues por ser el cumpleaños de Lita todos se habían reunido allí. Serena, Mina y Rei la felicitaron y le entregaron su regalo. Mientras todos platicaban entre si, Serena parecía distante, y eso lo pudo notar Mina.

Cuando les trajeron la comida todos charlaban mientras comían, y al terminar trajeron un pastel para Lita.

Al terminar de cantarle se repartieron pastel, pero en un intento de mejorar el estado de ánimo de Serena, Mina comenzó una batalla de comida. Todos comenzaron a lanzar pastel y restos de comida hacía todas direcciones. Esto pareció dar resultado, Serena se había olvidado de todo por unos momentos y se unió a la batalla, lanzo su pastel hacía Mina y esta le lanzo otro pedazo llenándola de pastel en el cabello.

Después Serena decidió vengarse de Mina, por lo que se puso de pie y tomo un trozo de pastel que alguien había dejado, lo tomo y sin que Mina la viera camino, pero cuando lo lanzo no se dio cuenta de que Diamante iba entrando a la cafetería, y el pastel le lleno el saco.

Diamante la miro furioso y salió de la cafetería hecho un demonio. A Serena se le hizo un nudo en el estomago y salió tras el, sin pensarlo.

-¡Diamante!, ¡espera!-gritó mientras lo alcanzaba.

Diamante se detuvo y la enfrento.

-¡Eres una estúpida!, me haz arruinado mi saco, te dije que me dejaras en paz, que eres una impertinente que se encarga de hacerme la vida imposible, no te quiero ver, no te quiero cerca, no te soporto, no puedo soportar tu estúpida precensia, ¡déjame!

Esto le dolía a Serena hasta el lugar mas recóndito de su corazón, la lleno de coraje, el solo la había utilizado, en realidad no la quería ni sentía nada por ella, la había besado porque había tenido la oportunidad de tocarla, y no era muy diferente de Andrew, solo lo había quitado porque quería ser el quien la tocara, esto la lleno de coraje.

-¡Cállate!, ahora soy yo la que esta harta de ti, estoy harta de que me grites y me digas todas esas cosas, no sabes nada, no sientes nada, te crees superior, eres un engreído, egoísta y egocéntrico.-dijo Serena sin pensar.

Esto no le gusto nada a Diamante, por lo que levanto la mano y le dio una bofetada a Serena, sin detenerse a pensarlo.

Serena se llevo su mano al rostro, las lágrimas se acumularon en sus mejillas y no tardaron en brotar, Serena no se atrevía a mirar a Diamante.

Diamante tampoco pudo moverse, se quedo paralizado tratando de pensar en lo que había hecho, no pudo moverse ni hablar. Mina y Rei llegaron corriendo a donde se encontraba Serena, fulminaron con la mirada a Diamante. Luna también llego a donde se encontraba, miro a Diamante y su Luna brilló.

Diamante cruzo su mirada con Luna y entonces pudo moverse de ahí, salió corriendo a donde no tuviera a Luna cerca. Serena se soltó de los brazos de Mina y Rei y salió tras Diamante.

-¡Chicas debemos detenerla!, el es el príncipe Diamante, llamen a Amy y Lita, ¡debemos ir con ella!, ¡Serena no tiene idea de quien es el!

Mina y Rei se reunieron con Amy y Lita informándoles de lo sucedido, se disculparon con los invitados y se dirigieron por Artemis.

Serena corrió tras Diamante, pero Diamante no quería detenerse, no quería tener que enfrentar lo que había hecho, pero sabía que el momento se acercaba. Diamante tuvo que detenerse para recobrar el aliento, había llegado al mismo callejón en que el y Serena se habían besado.

-¿Por qué huyes Diamante?-dijo Serena tras el.

Diamante se giro y la vio llena de lágrimas en los ojos, se alejo de ella, Luna lo había descubierto, estaba seguro, no tardarían en venir por Serena y atacarlo, no tardarían en llegar y decirle a Serena quien era el en realidad, debía comenzar su plan ahora mismo.

Diamante llamo a las fuerzas que le daban poder, pudo escuchar los gritos de las otras Sailors llamando a Serena, estaba muy cerca.

Diamante se transformo en el príncipe, la luna negra se dibujo en su frente, cuando abrió los ojos Serena lo miraba confundida, y muy sorprendida.

En ese momento llegaron las Sailor Scouts, junto con Artemis y Luna, Serena se encontraba observando al príncipe Diamante, incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna. Todas estaban transformadas menos Serena, que había dejado el cristal de plata en casa.

-¡Serena, ten cuidado!-grito Rei.

Serena no podía creer lo que veía.

-Tú…tú eres…

-Si, Sailor Moon, yo soy el príncipe Diamante, soy el hermano del príncipe Zafiro y he venido a vengar su muerte.

-Eso si nosotras lo permitimos.-dijo Amy.

-¡Serena, transfórmate!-dijo Luna.

-No puedo.-dijo sollozando.

-Serena Tsukino no ha traído el cristal de plata con ella.-dijo el príncipe Diamante sarcásticamente.

Las chicas corriendo hasta donde estaba Serena, Lita hizo ademán de atacarlo pero Serena las detuvo.

-No le hagan nada.

-¿De que hablas, Serena?, debemos vencerlo, debemos acabar con el.

-Si ustedes no van a atacarme, yo si voy a hacerlo con ustedes.

Diamante uso su tercer ojo para inmovilizarlas a todas, excepto a Serena, nadie podía moverse, mientras el príncipe Diamante flotaba usando su poder y su tercer ojo. Volvió a la tierra y se acerco a Serena, quien todavía no podía creerlo.

-Me voy a vengar de ti, voy a cobrarte lo que le hiciste a mi hermano.

Puso dos dedos en su frente y Serena se desmayo. Después, el príncipe Diamante la tomo en brazos y desapareció.

En cuanto desapareció con Serena, las sailors y Luna y Artemis pudieron moverse, quedándose tristes por haber dejado que el príncipe Diamante se llevara a Serena.

El príncipe Diamante llego al palacio del Cristal Negro con Serena en brazos, se había teletransportado desde la tierra y eso lo había dejado con poca fuerza. Camino hasta su habitación y Serena aun seguía desmayada. La coloco en la cama y después de dedico a preparar un baño.

Cuando la bañera estuvo lista tomo a Serena de nuevo y la llevo hasta la bañera, la coloco dentro con cuidado, después con el mismo cuidado le quito su ropa, dejándola completamente desnuda. Después le limpió el cabello y el cuerpo.

Verla desnuda lo estaba matando por dentro, no soportaba la idea de tenerla tan cerca y con su cuerpo libre de ropa alguna, pero no caería de nuevo, aunque por dentro no se perdonaba el haberla golpeado.

La saco de la bañera y la envolvió en toallas, cuando estuvo seca la llevo de nuevo a la cama, le coloco cobijas encima y salió de la habitación.

Diamante no entendía lo que sucedía, se metió a otra habitación y se dio un baño el también, sabía que si no terminaba rápido con eso el deseo que sentía sería mas fuerte que el, debía acabar con ella, ahora la tenía en sus manos y podría hacerlo libremente, pero tenerla desnuda en la habitación continua lo estaba matando, y el con todas sus fuerzas reprimía el impulso de ir con ella.


	14. No pudo hacerlo

Gracias a lis g, Clau Palacios, patty ramirez de chiba, por sus comentarios (: este charp esta un poco sentimental, espero les agrade.

* * *

Serena despertó y la cabeza le dolía, abrió los ojos lentamente, miro a su alrededor, tratando de reconocer algo, pero fue inútil, no tenía idea de donde se encontraba, trato de incorporarse, pero el dolor de cabeza era mucho mayor que sus fuerzas, así que opto por esperar para saber algo. No supo cuanto tiempo duro ahí acostada, pero el hambre comenzó a surtir efecto en su cuerpo, su estomago reclamaba a gritos comida, y además el dolor le taladraba la cabeza.

Un rato después escucho la perilla de la puerta girar, espero a que alguien entrara, y fue Diamante quien dio pasos lentos hacía el interior de la habitación, llevaba una bandeja con comida y la dejo en la mesita junto a la cama. Serena estaba un poco confundida, al verlo recordó al instante lo que había sucedido, y recordó también que ese hombre, con la luna negra en el centro de su frente era el príncipe Diamante, el estomago se le revolvió, pero por encima de eso estaba el amor que ella sentía por el, y eso era superior a todo lo demás, no podía pensar mal de el, no podía sentir nada malo por el porque el amor sobrepasaba todo eso, y el corazón le dolía mas que su cabeza o su estomago.

Diamante estaba a punto de salir de la habitación, pero la voz de Serena lo detuvo.

-¿En donde estamos?-dijo seria.

-En el Palacio del Cristal Negro.

-¿Por qué me haz traído?, ¿Qué quieres de mi?

.-No es el momento para esta plática, aun no, luego hablare contigo.

Diamante cerro la puerta de la habitación al salir, Serena se incorporo a pesar de su dolor y se dio cuenta de que estaba desnuda, esto la sobresalto un poco, ¿Diamante la habría desnudado?, alcanzo la bandeja y devoro todo lo que contenía. El dolor de cabeza desapareció poco a poco, se dio cuenta de que un camisón se encontraba al borde de la cama, y como se sentía mejor se puso de pie cuidadosamente y lo tomo para ponérselo. Después se dirigió a la ventana y abrió las cortinas. Afuera solo había oscuridad, no se veía ninguna luz, todo era oscuridad y más oscuridad y eso asusto a Serena, por mas que quiso encontrar algún árbol, alguna planta que le diera algo de vida a ese lugar, no vio nada.

Dio vueltas por toda la habitación, desesperada, no sabía lo que sucedería ahora, ¿Qué le haría Diamante?, no lo supo, pero su corazón latía débilmente, aun no podía creer que el hombre que amaba fuera el hombre que mas la odiaba, su peor enemigo, el hombre que quería acabar con ella.

Una lágrima resbalo por su mejilla, no podía soportar aquella idea, su amor era tan grande que ella ni siquiera se opondría a lo que el quisiera hacerle, su amor era tan grande que a ella no le importaba morir allí mismo, solo se conformaría con ver su hermoso rostro antes de morir, era lo único que necesitaba.

Algunas horas pasaron y Serena aun seguía mirando por la ventana hacía la eterna oscuridad.

Diamante entro y la miro al pie de la ventana, vio que el camisón le había quedado bien y luego camino sigilosamente.

-¿Qué vas a hacerme?-dijo Serena sin voltearlo a ver.

Diamante no contesto, solo la miro de los pies a la cabeza, su esbelta figura se veía tan bien con ese camisón y un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal.

Serena giro para confrontarlo.

-Quisiera saber, al menos, ¿Por qué haces tal acusación?

-Mi hermano y yo éramos felices aquí, el era todo lo que yo quería, fue lo único que he querido en toda mi vida, y tu, Serena, me lo quitaste.

-Yo no te quite nada…Diamante, tu el quiso ir a la tierra.

-No hubiera querido de no haber sido porque tu lo persuadiste, tu te metiste con el, aquí hubiera estado mas seguro que en ningún lugar, aun puedo ver como me enfrento aquel día y se fue, no me dejo decir ni una palabra, y se fue, me dejo aquí, solo, y entonces me entere de que había muerto, ¿de quien si no es la culpa?, es tuya, Serena Tsukino.-dijo Diamante con furia.

-El tenía derecho a saber lo que era vivir entre la luz y la felicidad, aquí todo es oscuridad, no hay vida, no hay color, y en la tierra es lo que abunda, lo tenías aquí, encerrado sin saber nada sobre nada, el solo quería hacer cosas diferentes y tú no se lo permitías.

-¡Tu no lo sabes!, ¡nunca lo conociste lo suficiente!-grito Diamante dándole la espalda a Serena.

-¡El me lo dijo!, Zafiro era una buena persona, no quería pertenecer a la familia Blackmoon, el deseaba descubrir cosas nuevas, sentir la vida.

Diamante se giro para estar de frente a Serena.

-No pudo haberlo hecho, el era feliz a mi lado, así como yo, el no pudo haber querido alejarse de mi, ¡no soportare que digas tal cosa!

Serena camino para reducir la distancia entre ambos, no había podido ver lo mucho que a Diamante le dolía la muerte de su hermano, no había podido darse cuenta de que Diamante verdaderamente podía amar, había amado a su hermano, el mismo lo había dicho, fue a la única persona que quiso, y eso hizo que Serena lo viera de una manera distante, hizo que conociera a un Diamante que podía sentir algo bueno.

-No quiero que interpretes mal las cosas, yo nunca quise separar a Zafiro de ti, nunca fue mi intención, solo quise que el conociera un poco de la vida.

-No tienes derecho a hablar así de el, no lo conocías como yo, toda mi vida estuve pendiente de el, siempre quise lo mejor para el, ¿Por qué tenías que arrebatármelo?, ¡¿Por qué?!-gritó.

-No lo hice, Diamante, Zafiro solo quiso que…

Pero Diamante estaba muy dolido, no soportaba escuchar mas a Serena hablar de su hermano, no soportaba que Zafiro le hubiera dicho esas cosas a ella y a el nunca le hubiera mencionado nada, estaba demasiado enojada para pensar, estaba furioso.

No soporto ver a Serena delante de el, a la culpable de su peor desgracia, se acerco tanto a ella que su separación era de tan solo unos centímetros, Serena lo miro, sus ojos estaban vidriosos, la furia lo domino por completo, no soporto la situación, tenía que hacerlo de una vez.

Alzo sus manos y rodeo el cuello de Serena con ellas, apretó su cuello, Serena ni siquiera hizo esfuerzo para quitarlo, no forcejeo, no se quejo, tan solo cerro los ojos y dejo que las lágrimas cayeran, Diamante siguió apretando su cuello con toda la fuerza que tenía, la furia lo tenía ciego y no podía pensar en nada.

Pero de pronto tuvo que parar, se detuvo porque recordó el dulce sabor de Serena, recordó como la había besado, como se había embriagado con su delicioso aroma, y la soltó, su respiración era entrecortada, tomo varios respiros tratando de controlarse.

Serena cayo al suelo, tomo todo el aire que podía, llevo sus manos a su cuello como para sanarse, tosió varias veces, para recuperar el aliento.

-No puedo hacerlo.-dijo Diamante.

Después corrió hasta la puerta y dejo a Serena completamente sola.


	15. Te amo

Para lis g, aquí ya tienes mucho romance...ya veras.

Patty Ramirez de Chiba, gracias por seguir leyendo.

Clau Palacios, Serena conoció a Zafiro igual que en la original, lo único que le cambie fue que no conoció a Diamante, y murió igual, aquí espero despejar un poco esa duda.

Erill Cullen, también gracias por leer, y si ya pasaron muchas cosas y te tardaste en leer los chaps, espero este te guste, que creo que si, esta muy bonito.

Y ahora para los que estaban esperando que Diamante aceptara su amor, quizá en este chap tengan suerte, ¡espero les guste!, es el momento que todos esperaban.

* * *

Serena respiro profundamente varias veces para poder recuperar su aliento, Diamante la había estrangulado tan fuerte que casi había acabado con ella, aunque Serena hubiera preferido que terminara lo que había comenzado. Su cabeza daba vueltas, Diamante estaba lleno de rencor y todo lo estaba descargando con ella, Serena debía ir a donde el se encontraba y explicarle como el príncipe Zafiro había muerto, pero aun no se sentía bien, estaba luchando contra sus sentimientos, pero no podía soportar que Diamante no se diera cuenta de lo que ella sentía.

Espero varias horas para ver si Diamante regresaba, pero no lo hizo, Serena comenzaba a desesperarse, dio vueltas por toda la habitación, se recostaba en la cama pero luego se ponía de pie, miraba por la ventana hacía la eterna oscuridad, se estaba volviendo loca y ya no quería estar ahí.

Mientras caminaba por la habitación pudo notar que detrás de la cama sobresalía la parte de un cuadro, lo que le llamo la atención, se acerco y con las fuerzas que le quedaban movió la cama un poco, jalo el cuadro y se dio cuenta de que era un retrato. Lo tomo cuidadosamente y luego lo coloco encima de la cama para poder verlo mejor.

Era un retrato de Diamante y Zafiro, los dos sonreían, Zafiro llevaba su cabello oscuro despeinado, la luna negra en su frente brillaba, al igual que la de Diamante, el cabello de Diamante era mas largo y le llegaba casi hasta los hombros, jamás lo había visto sonreír, pero en el retrato demostraba que estaba feliz por estar al lado de su hermano, Serena se sintió mal, quizá si tenía algo de culpa en la muerte de Zafiro, quizá había influido, y comenzó a creer que Diamante tenía razón.

Tomo la decisión. Se limpió las lágrimas y se dirigió a la puerta para poder salir, la abrió, temerosa de lo que pudiera haber del otro lado, pero solo había un pasillo desolado, salió de la habitación, insegura, camino por el largo pasillo hasta que encontró otra puerta más grande que la de su habitación.

La abrió lentamente, Diamante se encontraba sentado en su trono, mirando hacía ningún lado, su mirada estaba vacía, la tristeza podía reflejarse en ellos, Diamante pareció no haberse percatado de la presencia de ella. Serena camino hacía el hasta estar frente a el, solo entonces Diamante levanto la mirada y poso sus ojos en ella.

-Quiero que te vayas de aquí y me dejes solo.

-No me iré, no antes sin decirte algo.

-No quiero escuchar lo que tienes que decir.

-Tendrás que hacerlo, Diamante, no deseo que pienses mal de mí, debes saber que yo no tuve nada que ver en la muerte de Zafiro.

-¡Calla!, ¡no quiero saberlo!

-Tendrás que escuchar, fue el Gran Sabio quien acabo con la vida de Zafiro.

-No voy a creerte, era mi servidor y también acabaste con el, no soporto que menciones el nombre de mi hermano, ¡no tienes derecho!

-Lo hice porque el quería vengarse de ti, ¡y Zafiro solo quería advertírtelo!, por eso fue que acabo con el, porque no quería que el te dijera nada, el quería apoderarse de tu familia y quería tu poder.

-¡No es cierto!, el era mi servidor, el se ofreció a ir por mi hermano, ¡pero nunca regresó por tu culpa!

Diamante estaba tan furioso que se puso de pie y le dio la espalda a Serena., las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, no podía soportarlo.

-Yo quería a Zafiro, ¡lo quería mucho!, ¡si acabe con el Gran Sabio fue por el!,

Diamante no pudo mas, estaba tan furioso que con su poder hizo que Serena comenzara a sentir un gran dolor en la cabeza y en el estomago, un dolor tan fuerte que Serena tuvo que tirarse al suelo de lo insoportable que era.

Serena hizo un esfuerzo sobrenatural para poder hablar.

-¡Mátame ahora mismo!-gritó.

El dolor de Serena aumento, sentía que la cabeza le explotaría y que su estomago colapsaría, era el dolor mas terrible que jamás sintió, pero debía decírselo antes de morir, el debía saberlo.

Abrió la boca, pero ella no podía escucharse a si misma, así que gritó.

-¡Te amo!

Las palabras llegaron lentamente a los oídos de Diamante, entraron a su cabeza como si hubieran sido balas, igual de dolorosas, esto confundió a Diamante, no pudo concentrarse en seguir haciéndole daño, no podía, dejo de lanzarle los dolores a Serena, su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que sintió que en cualquier momento se saldría de su pecho, se giro para poder mirarla, pero cuando lo hizo Serena estaba cerrando los ojos, y había perdido la conciencia.

Diamante corrió hasta ella y la tomo en brazos, después la llevo a su habitación, colocándola cuidadosamente en la cama. ¿Qué le sucedía?, Serena Tsukino, Sailor Moon, la princesa Serenity le había dicho que lo amaba, y su corazón no paraba de latir con esa intensidad, solo su hermano le había dicho que lo quería, pero nadie nunca le había dicho que lo amaba. Diamante quito el cabello del rostro de Serena y acarició su mejilla.

Desde la primera vez que la había visto pensó en que ella era la mujer mas hermosa que había visto, y cuando la vio desnuda en la ventana de su habitación lo único que pudo cruzar por su cabeza es que era la mujer más perfecta que había visto. No podía matarla, no podía hacerle daño.

Serena entreabrió los ojos y miro a Diamante observándola con lágrimas en los ojos, ¿estaba muerta?, debía estar en el cielo si tenía algo tan hermoso frente a ella.

-¿Estoy muerta?-pudo decir Serena.

-No lo estas.

-¿Me mataras ahora?-dijo tranquilamente.

Diamante negó con la cabeza, tomo su mano delicadamente y la entrelazo a la suya. Esto provoco que Serena sintiera un revoloteo en su estomago, que le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

-¿Por qué dijiste eso?

-¿Decir que?-dijo Serena confundida.

-Dijiste que tú…me amabas.

Serena se sonrojo, no esperaba haberlo dicho en voz alta, ella pensaba que Diamante no la había escuchado, se puso nerviosa y no supo que responder.

-¿No era verdad?-dijo Diamante soltándole la mano e incorporándose.

Le dio la espalda, sintiéndose estúpido.

El corazón de Serena se acelero, debía decírselo ahí mismo, no debía dejarlo ir, se incorporo tan rápido como pudo y lo siguió, colocándose detrás de el.

-Yo…

Diamante se giro, para verla de frente, Serena estaba sonrojada y nerviosa, y eso le gusto a Diamante.

-Yo…si, te amo…-logro decir.

Serena sintió que se desmayaría de nuevo, ¿Cómo pudo haberse atrevido a decírselo?, Diamante no pudo pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Serena, sus ojos estaban vidriosos, quiso tomarla y estrecharla entre sus brazos, pero aun no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ¿Cuándo había hecho que Serena se enamorara de el?

Serena acorto la distancia entre ellos, no pudo resistirlo, tenía que tocarlo, saber que no era una ilusión óptica, estuvo tan cerca de el que pudo tocarlo. Puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Diamante, Diamante solo podía mirarla.

Serena comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su saco, uno por uno, hasta haber terminado con todos, dejando así expuesta su camisa, e hizo lo mismo con ella, desabrocho cada botón lentamente, observando cada centímetro de su pecho.

Serena paso su mano por su debajo de la camiseta, su piel era tan suave que no pudo resistirse a seguir tocándolo, pudo sentir el corazón de Diamante latir con tal intensidad.

Diamante no pudo soportar tenerla tan cerca y que ella lo tocara, ya no podía seguir resintiéndose, la tomo entre sus brazos y la beso. Por segunda vez sus labios se unieron y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, pudo volver a sentir el delicioso sabor de los labios de Serena, no quería separarse de ella y entonces fue el quien se hizo la pregunta de nuevo, ¿Cuándo había hecho que Serena se enamorara de el?, y lo mas importante, ¿Cuándo se había enamorado el de Serena?, sabía que no podría acabar con ella.

Se separo de ella y la miro, no podía seguir mintiéndose a el mismo.

-Si, yo también te amo.

Diamante se quito por completo el saco y la camiseta, dejándolos caer al suelo y dejando su pecho totalmente descubierto. Serena volvió a pasar sus manos por su pecho, el también era perfecto, era la persona mas hermosa del mundo y no podía creer que el también la amara.

Diamante la beso en la frente, luego en la mejilla, termino dándola un suave beso en los labios. Después le quito el camisón a Serena, pudiendo ver su cuerpo desnudo, ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con desnudarla?, ¿Cuántas veces había deseado verla así de cerca?, y ahora la tenía ahí, solo para el.

Definitivamente era la mujer más perfecta del mundo, recorrió con la mirada cada centímetro de su cuerpo, era tan hermosa que no podía soportarlo, su belleza lo estaba matando. Coloco sus manos cuidadosamente alrededor de su cintura, no podía creer que la tuviera tan cerca, que su cuerpo estuviera pegado al suyo. La beso de nuevo, apasionadamente, le beso el cuello múltiples veces.

Serena paso sus manos por su pantalón y lo desabrocho, Diamante se deshizo de su pantalón, quedándose completamente desnudo.

Tomo a Serena en brazos y camino con ella hasta la cama, donde la coloco sobre la sobrecama, beso sus labios, su cuello, luego beso sus pechos redondos y perfectos, y entonces la hizo suya.

Sus cuerpos se unieron y fueron uno solo, Serena amaba a Diamante con mas intensidad en cada segundo que pasaba, lo sentía dentro de ella, estaba segura de que el la amaba también, lo podía sentir.

Podía sentir como Diamante se movía dentro de ella, no podía estar mas segura de que lo quería y de que solo lo quería a el en su vida, se estaba entregando a el porque lo amaba desesperadamente.

Diamante no podía creer que hasta ahora se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos, no podía creer que amara tanto a alguien que le doliera, y no podía creer que la estuviera haciendo suya, solo podía pensar en ella, en que la había amado todo ese tiempo en que intento alejarla y odiarla, pero solo había sucedido lo contrario, en sus intentos por odiarla solo la había amado mas, y ahora la tenía entre sus brazos y no la dejaría ir.

Ahora sus sentimientos estaban claros, y los dos se amaban y se sentían, sus cuerpos vibraban en cada movimiento, estaban fundidos el uno con el otro, Serena no paraba de pasar sus manos por la espalda de Diamante, amaba su piel suave y desnuda, Diamante poso sus manos en su cadera y entro a ella con mas intensidad, no quería que acabara nunca, quería estar con ella siempre.

Serena no pudo evitar emitir un gemido, se apretó mas contra Diamante temiendo que fuera un sueño y que en cualquier momento se acabaría, rodeo su cuello con los brazos y lo beso, incapaz de separarse de el. Era lo más maravilloso que le había pasado.


	16. No me dejes

No había podido actualizar lo siento.

patty ramirez de chiba, Malistrix, dialunais, MoonStaR, Erill Cullen, gracias por los reviews, espero les guste este chap, pero esta algo triste...

* * *

Cuando Serena despertó se encontraba tendida en la cama, desnuda, no sintió a Diamante, lo que la alarmó, ¿había sido un sueño?, lo busco con la vista hasta que lo vio de pie frente a la ventana, también se encontraba desnudo. Se incorporo y camino hasta el, y Diamante sin verla la sintió cerca. Diamante le daba la espalda a Serena.

-Aun no puedo creer esto.

-Yo tampoco, creí que me odiarías por el resto de tu vida.

-Quiero que me digas como sucedió.

-¿Cómo sucedió que?

-La muerte de mi hermano.-dijo cerrando los ojos para contener las lágrimas.

Serena tomo aire, quiso abrazarlo, pero sabía que Diamante estaba confundido y que no sería correcto.

-Zafiro caminaba hacía la cafetería, ya sabía lo que el Gran Sabio trataba de hacer, su plan era ir a la cafetería a tomar algo y después te comunicaría el plan del Gran Sabio, pero al salir de la cafetería el Gran Sabio lo intercepto, las Sailors y yo llegamos, Zafiro sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo, así que me dijo todo lo que el Gran Sabio se proponía, por esto le lanzo un poder extraño que acabo con el al instante, por suerte nosotras pudimos acabar con el antes de que hiciera otra cosa.

Hubo silencio durante un largo rato, Diamante trataba de reparar en lo sucedido, hasta que reacciono.

-Me cuesta trabajo creerlo.

-¿Piensas que digo mentiras?

-No lo que tu dices, me cuesta trabajo creer que las personas en las que mas confiaba eran las que querían acabar conmigo, incluso me cuesta trabajo creer que me ames.

-¿Por qué habrías de dudarlo?

-Serena, tu familia expulso a la mía y desde entonces he vivido aquí, he sido tu enemigo durante años, y de tu familia, ¿Cómo puedes amarme?, no puedes estar aquí, mira lo que hay mas haya de esta ventana, todo es oscuridad, tu siempre haz estado donde hay luz, felicidad, amistad, diversión, aquí nunca encontraras eso que siempre haz tenido en la tierra, debes irte cuanto antes.

-Diamante…

-Cuanto antes mejor, debes irte antes de que tus amigas piensen que ha pasado algo malo conmigo.

Dijo Diamante interrumpiendo a Serena. Algunas lágrimas se acumularon en los ojos de Serena, no debía permitir que Diamante pensara eso, lo tomo por los hombros y lo obligo a girarse para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

-Escucha, Diamante, aquí encontré lo mas bello que la vida me pudo haber dado, encontré el amor, te encontré a ti, no necesito nada mas, no importa si nuestras familias fueron enemigas, tu y yo no lo somos, y no deseo irme si no es contigo.

Diamante miro por un largo rato a Serena, era tan hermosa que no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, Serena era lo más bello que había visto en toda su vida, y era cierto que no quería dejarla ir, no deseaba separarse de ella.

-Soy demasiado egoísta como para dejarte ir.-dijo tomando el rostro de Serena entre sus manos.

-Dime que me amas.-le dijo Serena suplicante.

-Te amo, más allá de todo.

Se besaron, sin importar lo que sucedería después, tan solo sintieron sus labios mutuamente, disfrutando del sabor, sus cuerpos se juntaron, Diamante no podía creer que amara tanto a Serena Tsukino, solo quería tenerla para el, la tomo en brazos y la llevo a la cama.

Serena toco el pecho de Diamante, era duro, fuerte, suave, recorrió con los dedos el contorno de sus músculos. Diamante acarició el abdomen de Serena, recorrió sus caderas, su cintura, era tan sencillo y a la vez tan difícil, besos sus pechos, después beso su cuello. Serena lo empujo hacía atrás, lo deseaba tanto como lo amaba, suavemente se subió sobre el, Diamante coloco sus manos en la cintura de Serena, y nuevamente se fundieron en un solo.

Diamante se encontraba en el baño, abrió la llave y con las manos tomo agua y la echo sobre su rostro. Se miro al espejo, había una sonrisa en su rostro, ahora sabía más que nunca que no la dejaría ir, que iría a donde ella fuera, que estaría donde ella estuviera, no le importaba nada más, se puso ropa y salió del baño hacía la cocina, le llevaría comida a Serena.

Mientras preparaba algo de comer escucho ruidos en la entrada, se alarmo así que se dirigió a ver que sucedía. Al llegar al salón de la entrada se dio cuenta de que las Sailor Scouts habían entrado y las acompañaban Luna y Artemis, se sorprendió, no esperaba que pudieran llegar hasta el noveno planeta. Todas lo miraban con rencor, sabía que venían por Serena, y no evitaría que se la llevaran, pero el iría con ella, antes debía explicarles lo sucedió.

-¡Serena!, ¡queremos a Serena!-gritó Mina.

-Dinos donde esta ahora mismo, príncipe Diamante.-exigió Rei.

-¿Le haz hecho algún daño?-dijo Luna preocupada.

Diamante se sintió confundido con tantas preguntas, no podía responder a todas al mismo tiempo, su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, debía encontrar alguna manera de explicarles que Serena estaba bien, pero no se lo permitían.

Lita en un arranque de enojo y desesperación, al ver que Diamante no respondía preparo su poder, las demás la imitaron, se unirían para acabar con el príncipe Diamante, se situaron la una junto a la otra, Diamante comenzó a retroceder, las Sailors se preparaban para lanzar su poder.

Serena escucho los gritos y el ruido, así que se coloco el camisón y corrió hacía donde se escuchaba el ruido, un presentimiento se enterró en su corazón, no le gustaba lo que escuchaba. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, pero al llegar al salón solo pude ver como las Sailors atacaban a Diamante juntando sus poderes. Por un momento no pude hacer nada, ni siquiera respirar, vio como Diamante caía al suelo y su corazón se partió en dos, lo único que pude hacer fue gritar "no" y correr hasta el.

Cuando estuvo a su lado se arrodillo y tomo su cabeza entre sus manos, las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y las Sailors no comprendían lo que sucedía.

Luna se acerco corriendo hasta Serena y con los dientes jalo su camisón, indicando que debía dejarlo ahí e irse, Serena no pudo más que darle un manotazo a Luna, que hizo que saliera volando. Las Sailors se acercaron a ella, Rei la tomo por un brazo para intentar separarla de el príncipe Diamante, pero Serena se aferro mas a el, por mas que intentaban separarla de el Serena las rechazaba.

-¡Basta!, ¡déjenme en paz!, ¡como se atrevieron a hacerle daño!-gritó Serena llorando.

Todas estaban confundidas, no sabían lo que había pasado entre ellos.

-Serena, ¿Qué sucede?, por que estas llorando, déjalo, debemos irnos de aquí.-intervino Luna.

Serena negó con la cabeza y apretó más a Diamante contra si.

De pronto Serena escucho que Diamante trataba de hablar.

-Serena…-pudo decir.

Serena se separo de el para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

-Diamante, por favor, resiste, no puedes morir, no me dejes ahora.

Nadie sabía lo que sucedía, no entendían porque Serena decía aquello.

-Por favor, Serena, busca a alguien que te ame, déjame ir ahora.

-¡No!, no puedes irte, Diamante, ¡tienes que vivir!, ¡te amo!

Dijo besándolo en los labios. Diamante hizo un esfuerzo sobrenatural para sonreír, ya casi no podía mantener los ojos abiertos, pero estaba feliz porque estaba muriendo en los brazos de la persona que amaba, extendió una mano para poder tocarla, coloco su mano en la mejilla de Serena.

-No llores…te…amo…

Después Diamante poco a poco cerro sus ojos y la mano que tenía sobre la mejilla de Serena cayó, Serena puso sus manos entre el cabello gris de Diamante y lloro, aferrándose contra el.


	17. Quiero morir

Otro capítulo triste.... gracias a todos.

* * *

Rei y Lita separaron a Serena de Diamante, mientras Serena pataleaba y lloraba, después no supo que paso y se quedo inconciente.

Cuando despertó se encontraba en su cama, reconoció al instante sus cosas y su habitación, Luna se encontraba dormida en el suelo, Serena de inmediato recordó lo sucedido y su corazón latió lentamente, una lágrima se resbalo por su mejilla, se incorporo y corrió hasta la puerta, la abrió y bajo las escaleras lo mas rápido que pudo. Al salir a la calle todo estaba muy oscuro, la luna estaba llena y Serena la miro por un largo rato, se sintió vacía, sentía que sus propósitos habían terminado, que ya no servía para nada, que la vida ya no tenía ningún sentido, que ya no tenía absolutamente nada por lo que vivir.

No quería aceptar la idea de que Diamante ya no estaba cerca de ella, así que decidió que si el no podía venir a ella, ella iría hacía el, ya no quería seguir viviendo sin el, ni un minuto mas, no lo soportaba.

Camino hacía ningún lado en especial, camino hasta llegar al lago, no había nadie alrededor, las luces se encontraban apagadas, camino por la orilla del lago, solo podía pensar en Diamante, tenía el corazón hecho un nudo.

Se dio cuenta de que no llevaba puestos los zapatos, pero no le importo, tenía la cabeza llena de imágenes de Diamante, cada recuerdo que tenía de el venía a su cabeza como si fueran autos en una avenida, y cada vez su corazón parecía romperse cada vez mas.

Jamás había sentido lo que Diamante la había hecho sentir, aun podía recordar el primer día que lo vio como si hubiera sido ayer, cerro sus ojos por unos momentos y le pareció verlo claramente, pero una ráfaga de viento la hizo volver a la realidad.

Los abrió de repente y se dio cuenta de que se encontraba sola, como al principio, recordó aquel día en el parque en el que se había sentado y desde donde se encontraba había observado a una pareja reír y pasarla bien, y los había envidiado.

Pero también recordó como Diamante la había acariciado, como la había hecho suya, como la había besado, aun podía sentir sus manos sobre su cintura, no pudo resistirlo mas, llevo sus manos a su cabeza y se hinco.

Golpeo el suelo con los puños y grito, después lloro sin control, la vida había perdido todo significado y sentido, y ya lo había decidido, ella iría hasta el, volverían a estar juntos y esta vez para siempre.

Se puso de pie y se abrazo a si misma mientras caminaba hasta la orilla de nuevo, miro el lago durante varios segundos que parecieron una eternidad, después lentamente se introdujo en el, camino hasta que sus pies ya no pudieron tocar el suelo y su cabeza fue cubierta por el agua.

No movió ni sus piernas ni sus brazos, saco todo el aire que había almacenado en sus pulmones, montones de burbujas se esparcieron a su alrededor, había perdido el aire completamente, solo podía ver el rostro de Diamante mientras se hundía lentamente.

Diamante apareció por encima de ella y extendía su brazo, Serena quiso alcanzarlo, pero no pudo, seguía hundiéndose.

"En unos momentos estaré contigo, y estaremos juntos por siempre", pensó Serena.

Diamante le sonrió, como si hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos, Serena también intento sonreír, pero sus fuerzas se iban acabando, ya no podía mantener los ojos abiertos, dejo de luchar, dejo de pensar, dejo de mirar, solo se preocupo por morir, por alcanzar a Diamante, por reunirse con el, solo le importaba volver a estar con el.

_Serena y Diamante se tomaron de la mano y comenzaron a caminar por el jardín, sus manos entrelazadas se tambaleaban de un lado hacía el otro en cada paso que daban, Serena miro a Diamante, el viento agitaba su cabellera gris, Diamante sintió la mirada de Serena sobre el y el también la miro, sus ojos se encontraron, incapaces de mirar hacía otro lado, parecía que toda la belleza del universo estuviera dispersa en los ojos de ambos, pero de pronto algo hizo que Serena se viera obligada a soltar la mano de Diamante._

-¡Serena!, ¿me escuchas?, ¡abre los ojos!

_Serena intento volver a tomar su mano, corrió tan fuerte como pudo hasta que volvió a tomarla, Diamante la miraba con preocupación, temeroso de volverla a perder. Caminaron unos metros más, pero la fuerza extraña hizo que se volvieran a separar._

-No nos dejes, Serena, reacciona.

_Diamante camino hasta Serena, coloco una mano sobre su mejilla y con la otra le aparto un mechón del rostro._

_-Pronto estaremos juntos, Serena, se que encontraras la manera de hacer que tu y yo podamos volver a abrazarnos._

_Diamante beso suavemente su frente y luego se dio la vuelta para caminar sin detenerse, lejos de Serena._

-Oh, Serena, ¡creí que te perderíamos!-dijo Amy.

Abrió lentamente los ojos, tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz de la habitación, trato de reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba, se fijo en el techo, en las paredes, esa no era su habitación, después movió su cabeza lentamente hacía la izquierda y pudo observar algunos aparatos, era la habitación de un hospital. Pudo escuchar como el doctor les decía algo a sus amigas, después pudo ver como salía de la habitación, las chicas la rodearon por completo y vio como Luna se subía a la cama.

-Serena…creímos que te perderíamos para siempre, ¿en que pensabas cuando te tiraste al lago?

Serena abrió la boca e intento hablar pero las palabras no salieron de su boca, Lita sirvió agua en un vaso y lo acerco a su boca y ayudo a Serena a beber unos tragos.

-¿Por qué no me dejaron ahí?, solo quería…quería reunirme con el.

-Oh, Serena, ¿Cómo puedes hablar así?, dinos que es lo que sucede, no entendemos nada.-dijo Luna.

-Yo lo amo…lo amo y ustedes…ustedes me lo quitaron, le arrebataron la vida frente a mis ojos, yo misma vi como sus ojos se cerraban y sentí como su corazón dejo de latir, eso jamás…jamás podré perdonárselos.

Serena cerró sus ojos, no quería tener que ver el rostro de ninguna de ellas.

-Lo hicimos porque no sabíamos que tu…que ustedes se querían, Serena, debes explicarnos cuando fue que se enamoraron, ¿el te amaba?-dijo Mina.

-Por supuesto que el me amaba, yo…yo me enamore de el desde el primer día en que lo vi en la librería de la universidad, yo nunca supe que era el príncipe de la familia Blackmoon, nunca pude percibir su poder, y eso nunca me importo, incluso cuando supe que era el, no me importo, lo amaba mas que a nada en el mundo, como nunca llegue a imaginar, y aun lo amo…

-Pero el quería vengarse de ti, Serena, quería matarte y acabar contigo.

-Si, quería hacerlo porque pensaba que yo había provocado la muerte de su hermano, pero el también me amaba, me lo dijo, me lo demostró…le explique como había sucedido la muerte de Zafiro y me creyó, me pidió perdón y el…el me hizo suya, el me amaba de verdad, ustedes no pueden saberlo, el parecía detestarme, y por un tiempo yo lo creí, pero luego su mirada comenzó a cambiar cuando posaba sus ojos en mi, y cuando verdaderamente supe que me amaba fue cuando me beso por primera vez, fue una noche en la que Andrew Furuhata intento aprovecharse de mi, y el en un arranque de celos nos siguió, vio lo que Andrew se proponía y me salvo, y nos besamos…y fue cuando supe que lo amaba inmensamente y que el a mi también, aunque no lo quisiera aceptar.

Hubo un silencio durante algunos minutos, Serena sollozaba silenciosamente, recordando aquella noche en que por primera vez sus labios se habían unido.

-Serena…nosotras no sabíamos nada de eso, no lo hicimos con tal intención, solo intentábamos protegerte, todas nosotras queremos que nos disculpes, no podemos arreglar lo sucedido pero podemos estar contigo.

-Les agradezco…pero por ahora quiero estar sola…ahora la vida no tiene mucho sentido para mi, no puedo encontrar ninguna razón por la cual querer vivir.

Luna y las chicas la dejaron sola, salieron preocupadas y tristes del hospital, sintiéndose culpables por haber arruinado quizá para siempre la felicidad de Serena. Serena derramo algunas lágrimas mas antes de quedarse dormida pensando en Diamante.


	18. Vuelve a mi

Patty Ramirez de Chiba, gracias por estar pendiente, espero esto te ponga feliz.

Clau Palacios, yo también sufrí por haberlo dejado ahí, quería continuarla pero sabía que debía haber un poco de tragedia en esto.

Erill Cullen, pero pronto todo cambiara.

MoonStaR, ¡me leíste el pensamiento!, cuando leas este chap sabrás por que lo digo.

A los demás espero chequen otra historia que publique, en realidad solo es un adelante a la historia que escribire acabando esta, por favor chequenla a ver que les parece, es que amo la pareja Diamante-Serena (:

* * *

Los días pasaban pero Serena no mejoraba, tampoco quería ver a nadie que no fuera el doctor, ya que era estrictamente necesario. Luna a veces se colaba por la ventana para poder verla, pero Serena no hablaba, ni se movía, si no fuera por que su pulso se marcaba en el aparato Luna hubiera creído que estaba muerta, y efectivamente se encontraba muerta en vida.

Serena en ningún momento podía dejar de pensar en Diamante, se había convertido en su obsesión mas grande y simplemente s negaba a su muerte, no quería aceptarlo y cada vez que pensaba en ello su corazón se rompía una y otra vez, las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos como si fuera una tormenta.

El doctor termino su visita matutina y salió de la habitación de Serena, ella llevaba días pensándolo, solo era cuestión de hacerlo lo más rápido posible antes de que la enfermera viniera a darle su desayuno, el cual no comería de todas formas.

Se incorporo lentamente, hasta donde sus fuerzas lo permitieron, se arranco los cables que la ataban a los aparatos, se coloco las pantuflas y dio algunos pasos, estaba decidida.

La vida le había enseñado a Serena a no perder las esperanzas, pero tampoco a confiar demasiado en ellas, no podía seguir así, camino lo mas rápido que pudo hasta la puerta y la abrió lentamente, miro hacía los lados asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie cerca, después salió de la habitación, corrió hasta donde no estuviera a la vista de nadie y consiguió un traje de enfermera, se lo puso y salió tratando de ocultar su rostro.

Camino lo mas rápido que pude a través del hospital, hasta llegar a la puerta principal, salió sin ser detectada por otras personas y al salir corrió por las calles hasta llegar a su casa, entro cuidadosamente, para que nadie la viera y subió silenciosamente las escaleras.

Cerró ligeramente la puerta de su habitación y se quito el traje de enfermera. Después se dirigió al closet y tomo una caja en la que guardaba el Cristal de Plata.

Lo tomo entre sus manos, lo miro detenidamente durante un largo tiempo, ya no recordaba claramente como ser una Sailor, hace tanto que no necesitaba defender a nadie ni acabar con sus enemigos que no era necesario, el mundo ya no la necesitaba, pero había alguien que si.

Lo coloco delante de su pecho y dijo: "Por el poder del prisma lunar, transformación"

Esa sensación al transformarse la hizo sentir con un poco de vida, mientras su cuerpo recibía las transformaciones ella no podía dejar de pensar en Diamante, cuando la tiara lunar apareció en su frente la transformación termino.

Se vio en el espejo con el traje de Sailor, había olvidado lo mucho que le gustaba aquel traje, había olvidado lo linda que se veía en el, pero no pudo dibujar ninguna sonrisa, solo pensaba en Diamante.

Salió sigilosamente por la ventana, corrió hasta el parque y uso todo su poder para transportarse hasta el Palacio del Cristal Negro.

El viaje fue muy cansado, jamás lo había hecho porque sabía que eso le quitaba la mayor parte de sus fuerzas, pero no le importo.

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban camino lentamente por los pasillos desolados del palacio, lo busco por cada habitación y cada recoveco de el, y lo encontró en la habitación en la que habían estado juntos. Su cuerpo yacía inerte sobre la cama y lo cubría una capa de cristal. Cuando Serena lo vio el corazón se le encogió, pareció como si alguien lo hubiera tomado y lo hubiera apretado con todas sus fuerzas.

Se acerco a el con un nudo en la garganta, sus ojos estaban cerrados, el cabello se expandía a los lados, sus manos se encontraban juntas sobre su pecho.

Serena toco el cristal que lo cubría, se dio cuenta de que era muy duro y suave, irrompible, pero ella lo rompería. Vio como una lágrima caía sobre el cristal y resbalaba.

Tomo el Cristal de Plata entre sus manos y pidió toda la fuerza que se encontraba en el noveno planeta, al tener toda la fuerza acumulada toco el cristal que rodeaba a Diamante y con tan solo presionarlo un poco el cristal se rompió en mil pedazos. Serena se quedo con muy poca fuerza y la utilizo para caminar hasta Diamante.

Y pudo tocarlo, después de tanto tiempo pudo sentirlo de nuevo, pero no se movía, pudo sentir su suave piel, pero estaba fría. Fría como la muerte, de nuevo tomo el Cristal de Plata y lo coloco en el pecho de Diamante. Puso sus manos sobre las de el y comenzó a invocar las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

-Vuelve, vuelve, vuelve.-repetía Serena mientras sus fuerzas llegaban al Cristal de Plata.

Pero Diamante no volvía, Sailor Moon comenzó a desesperarse, no soportaría no poder revivirlo, lo intento de nuevo, transmitió las fuerzas que pudo al Cristal, pero Diamante no reaccionaba, no pudo soportarlo. Puso su cabeza sobre el abdomen de Diamante y lloro sin control alguno.

No supo cuanto tiempo paso, escucho voces a lo lejos, pero no le importo, no había podido llevar a cabo su plan, ahora más que nunca deseaba no abrir los ojos nunca más.

Las Sailors entraron agitadas a l habitación de Diamante y vieron a Sailor Moon tendida sobre el abdomen de Diamante. Se acercaron a ella, pero Sailor Moon no pareció percatarse de su presencia hasta que Sailor Mercury le toco el hombro.

-Sailor Moon, venimos a ayudarte, deseamos hacerlo, queremos verte feliz.-dijo Sailor Mercury.

Todas juntas comenzaron a transmitir sus fuerzas al Cristal de Plata, incluso Luna y Artemis, las fuerzas llegaron lentamente al Cristal, ocasionando que este emitiera una luz y brillara como nunca antes. Sailor Moon sintió por un momento que Diamante volvería a la vida y podría estar con el de nuevo, pero cuando las Sailors agotaron todas sus fuerzas, Diamante aun no volvía a la vida.

Sailor Moon quiso en ese momento gritar, ni con todas las fuerzas de las Sailors lo había podido lograr. Se echo desesperada sobre Diamante, no pudo concentrarse en nada más, no podía parar de gritar "no", los minutos transcurrieron lentamente.

Las Sailor no soportaron ver a Sailor Moon así, Sailor Mercury no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas.

Sailor Moon perdió toda la fuerza que tenía y la transformación acabo, su traje de Sailor Moon desapareció y en su lugar aparecieron sus ropas de Serena. Su cabello estaba disperso por todo el cuerpo de Diamante, sintió que alguien le tocaba la cabeza, parecía estar sin fuerzas también, pues la mano no paraba de moverse, y entonces escuchó su voz.

-Serena…que…torpe…eres…

A Serena se le paralizo el corazón por un instante, abrió los ojos como platos y alzo la cabeza, Diamante tenía entre abiertos los ojos y su respiración era entrecortada, era el quien le acariciaba el cabello.

Serena pensó que era un sueño, un sueño muy hermoso para ser real, pero si era real, toco su rostro, sintió su corazón latir, sintió su respiración y se abalanzo sobre el precipitadamente llenadole de besos el rostro.

Diamante recupero un poco de fuerzas gracias a la fuerza que el Cristal de Plata había almacenado, la luna negra en la frente de Diamante había desaparecido, Serena sentía que en cualquier momento tendría que despertar.

Diamante alzo una mano y la coloco tambaleante sobre la mejilla de Serena.

-Sigues siendo igual de hermosa como la última vez que te vi, incluso mas.-Diamante hizo un esfuerzo sobrenatural para poder articular las palabras correctamente, intento sonreír, pero solo salió una mueca.

Serena se acerco lentamente a el y presiono sus labios lentamente, disfrutando cada instante, temerosa de que pudiera ser un sueño, pero el sabor de sus labios era el mismo, y podía sentirlos, pudo sentir el escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo de pies a cabeza.


	19. Siendo observados por ella

Gracias Patty Ramirez de Chiba, Clau Palacios y MoonStaR.

* * *

Serena cruzó la calle corriendo, iba retrasada con las medicinas. Apresuro su paso al doblar la calle pero como no se estaba fijando en el camino se golpeo con Andrew, Serena no supo que era el hasta que alzo el rostro.

Andrew la fulmino con la mirada, parecía molesto y a la vez avergonzado, desde el día en que se había propasado con ella no se había atrevido a buscarla.

-Serena…dijo Andrew mirando hacía otro lado.

-Disculpa, Andrew, voy un poco apurado debo irme.

Serena avanzo un poco pero Andrew la detuvo del brazo.

-Por favor, Andrew, suéltame.-dijo Serena con el rostro sombrío.

-Escucha, Serena, se que lo que hice estuvo mal…solo quería que lo supieras, no volveré a hacerte daño.

-Eso espero, si me asuste, Andrew, no creí que fuera esa clase de persona…pero olvidemos eso y simplemente olvidémonos.

-Solo quisiera hacerte una pregunta… ¿Quién era ese hombre que me golpeo…y que estuvo contigo en la cafetería varias veces?

-El es…

Serena se quedo pensando en lo que diría, ¿debía decirle quien era Diamante?, no estaba segura.

-El es…el hombre que amo…

Andrew le soltó el brazo y su rostro se lleno de preguntas, Andrew no entendía aquello, pero a Serena no le importo, se despidió de el con un movimiento de mano y siguió su camino de regreso al departamento de Diamante.

Amy se encontraba en la salita viendo televisión y cuando entro Serena se puso de pie.

-Oh, Amy, perdona la tardanza, me encontré con Andrew en el camino…

-¿De verdad?, descuida, luego me cuentas, ¿encontraste las medicinas?

-Si, afortunadamente.

-Bien, solo dale cada una de ellas cada seis horas, fue lo que estipulo mi madre, yo tengo que irme, nos vemos luego.

-Gracias Amy, también dale las gracias a tu mamá.

Amy le dio un abrazo a Serena y salió del departamento. Serena se dirigió a la habitación en la que Diamante descansaba.

Cuando entro se dio cuenta de que estaba dormido, dejo las medicinas en la mesita y se sentó en el borde de la cama para mirarlo mas tranquilamente. Diamante aun no se encontraba bien de salud, haberlo revivido solo había servio para hacer que sus órganos volvieran a funcionar, pero aun debía recuperarse y tomar medicamentos.

Se veía mas pálido de lo normal, débil, enfermo, pero aun así se veía hermoso. Levanto su mano para poder acariciar el rostro de Diamante, después acarició su cabello gris. Lo amaba demasiado y en ese momento se sentía realmente feliz de tenerlo de vuelta con ella, solo deseaba que se recuperara para que pudiera ser el mismo Diamante del que se había enamorado, ese Diamante duro, inteligente, fuerte, con carácter, y también deseaba volver a escuchar de sus labios que la amaba.

Se acerco más para poder besarlo en la mejilla y después recostó la cabeza en su pecho.

Diamante abrió los ojos al contacto y lentamente se dio cuenta de que Serena se encontraba con el, sintió como su corazón latía y con sus pocas fuerzas se movió un poco para poder besar su cabello, aspiro el olor a durazno y sonrió un poco.

Serena incorporo la cabeza y sonrió al ver que Diamante había despertado.

-Te extrañe.-dijo Diamante.

-Te vi hace un par de horas.

-Han sido como un par de años para mí.

Serena sonrió y tomo la mano de Diamante entre las suyas.

-Debes tomar algunas medicinas, te ayudaran a recuperarte mas rápido.

-De acuerdo…

-¿No te agrada esa idea?

-Si, solo que yo quiero otra cosa que estoy seguro que me ayudara mas que las medicinas.

-¿Qué es?

Diamante atrajo a Serena hacía si y presiono suavemente sus labios en los de Serena, saboreándolos y estudiándolos. Besar a Serena era como estar en el paraíso.

_La chica los miraba desde el otro lado, vio como Diamante besaba a Serena, vio como Serena mostraba afecto por Diamante, vio como se demostraban su amor mutuamente. El coraje se mostró en su rostro, quiso en ese momento ir hacía ellos y acabar con los dos, no soportaba verlos juntos, no soportaba que Sailor Moon se hubiera quedado con lo que ella siempre deseo, no soportaba que Sailor Moon hubiera intentado acabar con ella y que ahora que estaba de regreso se encontrara con la sorpresa de que ellos se amaban, no permitiría que fueran felices juntos._

-Serena, no debes preocuparte, me pondré bien, te lo aseguro, con tus cuidados se que lo haré, tan solo te necesito a mi lado, no podría vivir sin ti.

-¿Yo que puedo decir?, cuando te vi morir…simplemente quise morir también, no pude soportarlo, incluso yo…

Serena se cayo por que sabía que lo que había hecho estaba mal, y además el tan solo recordar la muerte de Diamante la hacía sentir sumamente mal.

-¿Incluso que?

-Yo…intente…acabar con mi vida…

-Pero Serena… ¿de que estas hablando?

No pude soportarlo, no pude vivir sin ti, no pude vivir con la idea de que ya no podría estar contigo nunca más, no tenía ninguna razón por la cual vivir, estaba vacía, no podía pensar en nada mas que no fueras tu, ¡no podía!, no lo entiendes, Diamante…yo…he aprendido a amarte mas que a mi propia vida, así que no me importo caminar hasta el lago y…ahogarme a mi misma.

Una lágrima resbalo por la mejilla de Serena.

-Oh, Serena…no creí que amaras tanto como para acabar con tu vida solo por que yo…ya no estaba. Prometo nunca dejarte de nuevo, nada puede suceder ahora, mejorare y podremos ser felices, ya lo veraz.

Diamante se quedo mirando a Serena y con la mano recogió la lágrima que se había resbalado. Después acarició su mejilla e indico a Serena que debía recostarse junto a el.

Serena se acostó junto a Diamante y este la rodeo con sus brazos, Serena coloco la cabeza en el pecho de Diamante y Diamante hundió su cabeza en el cabello de Serena.

-Te amo.-dijo Diamante.


	20. Confesandose

Este capítulo les gustara por que esta muy romántico, o eso pienso yo (:

* * *

La madre de Amy le había advertido a Serena que tendría que pasar un tiempo para que Diamante pudiera recuperarse por completo, no estaba segura de si serían días, semanas o meses, esto inquieto a Serena, pero no importaba lo que tuviera que esperar para poder verlo sano.

Como se había pasado varios días cuidándolo había dejado de ir a la universidad y llevaba mucho retraso, pero a Serena solo le importaba estar junto a Diamante. Mientras Serena hacía algunas tareas que le había pedido por teléfono a una compañera, Diamante la observaba escribir.

-Serena, no necesitas estar aquí todo el día, ve a la universidad y ponte al tanto, no quiero que por mi pierdas tus calificaciones o peor aun el año.

-Descuida, puedo ponerme al tanto aquí.

-Se que puedes pero será mejor si tienes al profesor frente a ti, insisto, ve a la universidad.

-Pero quiero estar contigo y saber como estas, no podré estar tranquila estando en la facultad y tú aquí solo.

-¿Por qué no le pides a Luna o Artemis que estén aquí?, después de todo pueden cuidarme bien, o a cualquiera de tus amigas, estoy seguro de que querrán ayudarte.

-No lo sé…yo…

-Serena, hazlo por mí.

Serena levanto la vista del cuaderno y vio que Diamante la miraba fijamente, hizo una mueca y luego asintió con la cabeza.

Diamante se encargo de llamar a las chicas y se reunieron todos en su apartamento. Cuando todos estuvieron presentes Serena intento decirles las cosas pacientemente.

-Escuchen, chicas, yo no estoy muy contenta con esta decisión pero…Diamante insiste en que debo asistir en la facultad, y el quería que yo…

-Serena, por supuesto que te ayudaremos, nos podemos turnar para venir a ver a Diamante en nuestro tiempo libre, no habrá problema.-dijo Lita.

-Si, y además Luna y Artemis pueden quedarse aquí todo el día, así en el lapso de tiempo que no estemos podemos saber que sucede.-interrumpió Mina.

-Les agradezco mucho chicas, no saben lo mucho que significa para mi esto.-dijo sonriendo.

-Claro que lo sabemos, Serena, somos tus amigas y no es ninguna molestia, al contrario…estamos arrepentidas de lo que hicimos, y no queremos volver a dañarte nunca, y sabemos que amas a Diamante.-afirmo Rei.

-Y yo la amo a ella.-intervino Diamante.

Todos rieron y luego cenaron sushi alrededor de la cama de Diamante.

Por la noche cuando todos se fueron a sus casas, Serena regreso a la habitación con Diamante, el la miraba sonriente y esto extraño a Serena.

-¿Tengo algo gracioso?-dijo tocándose el rostro.

-No es eso, es que especialmente hoy te ves muy bonita con esa falda.

-¿Qué tiene de especial?

-Esa falda la llevabas puesta cuando me embarraste el algodón.-dijo riendo.

-¿Aun lo recuerdas?-dijo sorprendida.

-Recuerdo cada momento que he pasado contigo, aunque la mayoría de ellos hayan sido malos.

-Quizá, pero cada vez que intentabas demostrarme tu odio yo te quería mas cada vez.

-Hay algo por lo que recuerdo la falda especialmente. Podrías pasarme el pantalón azul marino de por allá, ¿por favor?

Serena se puso de pie y tomo el pantalón, entregándoselo a Diamante y sentándose al borde de la cama.

Diamante busco entre las bolsas hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, saco el listón rosado y lo agito ante los ojos de Serena.

-Oh…todo este tiempo haz tenido mi listón.-dijo Serena tomándolo entre sus manos.-Pero… ¿Cómo es que lo tienes?

-Ese día, después de que te fuiste enfadada vi como el aire agitaba tu cabello y como el listón se resbalaba, al perderte de vista lo recogí, pensaba devolvértelo al día siguiente, solo era un pretexto para acercarme a ti.

-¿Y por que nunca me lo devolviste?-dijo sonriendo.

-Al día siguiente tuvimos otra discusión y cuando me di cuenta ya te habías ido, estaba tan enfadado que pensé en tirarlo, pero me arrepentí en el último momento, y desde entonces lo llevo en mi bolso del pantalón.

Serena amplió su sonrisa y acarició el rostro de Diamante.

-Puedo preguntar, ¿Por qué quisiste conservarlo?

-Por que olía a ti.

-¿Solo por eso?

Diamante asintió con la cabeza y beso la palma de la mano de Serena. Hubo un silencio lleno de miradas y sonrisas.

-¿Quieres saber cuando supe que estaba enamorado de ti?, pero nunca quise aceptarlo hasta cuando te tuve solo para mi en el Palacio del Cristal Negro.

-Por supuesto que quiero saberlo.

-Cuando vi que Andrew Furuhata quería propasarse contigo, cuando vi que te fuiste con el, sospeche algo y los seguí.

-No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué en ese momento?

-Por que no pude soportar verte en sus brazos, ni pude soportar ver que te estuviera tocando, cuando llegue y lo vi solo quise abalanzarme sobre el y matarlo en ese mismo momento, los celos me invadieron.

-¿Por eso me besaste?

-Por eso y por que no aguante el tenerte tan cerca, me embriague con tu aroma a rosas y durazno, te tenían tan cerca, en mi pensamientos eras toda mía, y te bese.

Serena clavo sus ojos en los de Diamante, no necesitaba palabras para decirle que lo amaba.

-¿Quieres saber cuando supe yo que te amaba?-dijo Serena.

Diamante asintió con la cabeza y tomo la mano de Serena.

-Desde el primer momento en que te vi.

Diamante se sonrojo un poco y luego soltó una risita.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso?-dijo Serena confundida.

-Recuerdo ese día mas que todos los demás, ese día no esperaba encontrarte ahí, lo que menos esperaba era encontrar a la princesa Serenity haciendo tarea en el cubículo mas apartado de la biblioteca. Cuando me pare al pie de la puerta te vi escribiendo, solo pude pensar en ese momento que eras la criatura mas bella que jamás había visto.

-Que curioso.

-¿Por qué?

-Yo pensé lo mismo.-dijo riendo.

Ambos rieron y se tomaron ambas manos.

-Pero cuando definitivamente me di cuenta de que eras la más hermosa mujer que yo jamás vi fue cuando te vi desnuda por la ventana de tu habitación.

Serena se sonrojo ante tal confesión, siempre había tenido curiosidad por saber que hacía Diamante observándola.

-Entonces tú… ¿me espiabas?

-Por supuesto que no, aunque quizá no lo creas caminaba por ahí sin tener la menor idea de que vivías en esa casa, pase frente a tu casa y no pude evitar mirarte por la ventana y bueno…lo demás ya lo sabes.

-¿Qué hay de la segunda vez?-dijo Serena con una mirada inquisitiva.

-Bueno…admito que eso si lo planee, pero fue por que vi como te ibas en el auto con Andrew Furuhata, me entraron los celos y quise asegurarme de que estuvieras en casa y que no estuvieras con el, y paso por segunda vez.

Serena se sintió feliz de escuchar todo aquello y se lanzo sobre Diamante llenándole el rostro de besos.

-Diamante…si volvieras a alejarte de mí, si volvieras a dejarme, si volvieras a irte…si simplemente no estuvieras mas, me moriría, ¿entiendes?, no podré soportarlo por segunda vez…-le dijo Serena al oído.

-Eso no va a pasar, Serena, no si yo lo permito.

Serena miro el reloj y marcaba más de las nueve de la noche.

-Es hora de irte, ¿cierto?

Serena asintió con la cabeza, con cierto aire triste, después se quedo pensativa por algunos segundos y luego sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¿Qué significa esa sonrisa?-dijo Diamante divertido.

-No me iré, quiero quedarme contigo esta noche.

-¿Estas segura?

-Si voy a tener que ir a la facultad debes dejarme quedarme aquí, quiero pasar todo el tiempo que pueda contigo.-dijo Serena acariciando su cabello gris.

-Tendré que hacer ese sacrificio.-contesto Diamante sarcásticamente.

Serena se dirigió a la cocina para telefonear a su mamá y una vez que le hubo dicho que se quedaría en casa de Amy se devolvió a la habitación. Se quito la ropa frente a Diamante y la observo detenidamente, luego frunció el ceño.

-¿Tengo algo malo?-dijo Serena mirándose los pies.

-No es eso, ¿Por qué me haces sufrir así, Serena?, verte así…eres tan hermosa que me estas matando.

Serena sonrió y luego se coloco una playera de Diamante encima, después se dirigió a la cama y se acostó junto a Diamante, rodeándolo con los brazos, Diamante apoyo la barbilla en su cabeza y aspiro el arome de su cabello rubio, llenándose los pulmones de ese aroma que tanto amaba, pasos sus manos por la cintura de Serena, atrayéndola mas hacía si.

Diamante acerco sus labios al oído de Serena y le dijo "te amo" en un susurro, provocando que un escalofrío recorriera la espina dorsal de Serena, ella pasó su mano por el enorme pecho de Diamante, sintiendo cada centímetro de su suave piel.

_Se aparto el cabello verde del rostro, tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre, el coraje la inundaba por completo, quiso en ese momento llegar hasta ellos y separarlos con un solo golpe. Pero sabía que así no debían ser las cosas, que debía hacerlos sufrir lo máximo posible, y para ello debía atacar a Diamante por donde más le doliera, por lo pronto los tendría bien vigilados._

"_Disfrútense mientras puedan", pensó, una risa maliciosa salió de su boca haciendo que unas cuantas palomas salieran volando._


	21. Esmeralda

Lo siento aun tienen que suceder algunas cosas antes de que puedan ser completamente felices...

* * *

Serena llego a la facultad temprano, necesitaba ir a la biblioteca a terminar algunas tareas que le faltaban, por lo que duro ahí unas dos horas. Al terminar se dirigió a sus clases entregando todos sus trabajos pendientes.

Mientras estaba en clase no podía dejar de pensar en Diamante, necesitaba saber como estaba y deseaba verlo y estar con el más que nada, trato de poner atención y lo poco que pudo captar tomo notas de ello.

Salió de la clase y se dirigió al teléfono público, marco el número del apartamento de Diamante y se sintió mas tranquila cuando le contesto el teléfono.

-¡Mi amor!-dijo Serena.

-Serena, nunca me habías llamado así.-dijo Diamante contento.

-Disculpa, es que estoy desesperada, ya no aguanto mas, necesito verte.

-Serena descuida, estoy muy bien, Luna y Artemis están conmigo, estamos esperando a que llegue Lita, no te preocupes ya no falta mucho para que salgas.

-¡Me faltan cuatro clases aun!

-Concéntrate y veras que pasaran rápido.

-De acuerdo…por favor, cuídate.

-Cuídate tu, yo estoy bien aquí.

-Me tengo que ir…nos vemos mas tarde.-dijo Serena triste.

-Serena…te amo, recuérdalo.

Serena dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro y luego colgó el teléfono.

Después se dirigió a comprar algo para almorzar, al tener su comida se sentó donde se solía sentar antes a comer. Comió lentamente pensando en Diamante, aunque había prometido no preocuparse no podía evitarlo, deseaba estar a su lado mas que nada en el mundo y le resultaba muy difícil separarse de el aunque fuera por unas horas, para ella eran varios años, después de haber sentido la perdida no soportaba estar lejos de el ni un minuto y ahora lo hacía contra su voluntad.

Llevo los restos al bote de basura y se dirigió a su siguiente clase. Las horas siguientes pasaron lentamente, Serena no dejaba de mirar el reloj, le urgía que las clases terminaran para correr a los brazos de Diamante.

En cuanto la última clase termino salió disparada, no quería perder tiempo en saludar a los demás solo deseaba llegar al apartamento de Diamante cuanto antes. Corrió hasta el estacionamiento para tomar la calle que la llevaba hasta el apartamento, el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse.

Camino despacio mientras atravesaba el campus, al llegar a la calle apresuro el paso, no aguantaba más.

Doblo en la esquina y las luces se fundieron, esto asusto a Serena pero no le importo, solo quería llegar al apartamento. La calle estaba muy sola, lo que le pareció extraño, pues no era muy tarde, todo le pareció que no encajaba bien, así que tomo sus libros con fuerza y quiso comenzar a correr, pero sintió que alguien la seguía desde lejos.

Pudo escuchar el eco de sus pasos, Serena apresuro el paso y doblo en la calle siguiente, para su mala suerte se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que era un callejón sin salida, muy oscuro, cuando se dio la vuelta vio la silueta de una mujer a varios metros, lo que le pareció muy extraño, era una mujer de muy buen cuerpo-

La mujer avanzo algunos pasos, el sonido de sus tacones al tocar el suelo resonaba en los oídos de Serena, no tenía idea de quien pudiera ser.

-Sailor Moon.-dijo la mujer.

El corazón de Serena se acelero, esa mujer había descubierto su identidad, Serena retrocedió algunos pasos y cuando la mujer estuvo a solo unos pasos frente a ella pudo ver su rostro a la perfección, la luna negra brillaba en su frente mientras agitaba el abanico rojo en su mano.

-Es…me…ralda…

Serena no podía creer que Esmeralda estuviera de pie frente a ella, pensó que tal vez era un mal sueño, pero al escuchar la escalofriante voz de Esmeralda descarto esa posibilidad.

-Así es, Sailor Moon, soy Esmeralda, he vuelto.

Serena intento hablar, pero solo tartamudeaba, lo que provoco la risa de Esmeralda.

-Entiendo que estés así, no esperabas que yo volviera, ¿cierto?, creíste que habías acabado conmigo, pero fue un error muy grave el no haberte asegurado de mi muerte.

-¿A que haz regresado, Esmeralda?

-Primero que nada, a acabar contigo, a vengarme, volví solo para volver a combatir contigo, quise darte la oportunidad de que fuera equitativo, pero vuelvo y… ¿Qué es lo que me encuentro?, ¡tu con mi príncipe Diamante!-dijo Esmeralda enfurecida.

Serena no pudo responder ante aquella declaración, ¿a que se refería Esmeralda?

-Sabes muy bien de lo que hablo, Sailor Moon, te vi con mi príncipe Diamante, vi como se besaban y se tocaban… ¡no lo permitiré!

Esmeralda alzo su brazo y le dio una bofetada a Serena que hizo que la mejilla se tornara de un color rojo, Serena llevo su mano a su mejilla tratando de calmar el dolor, esto enfureció a Serena, y se atrevió a desafiarla.

-¿Y que te importa a ti que Diamante y yo nos amemos?-dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-¡Yo lo amo!, ¡lo amé primero que tu!, el es mi príncipe, ha sido mi príncipe por años, siempre lo quise, siempre estuve a su disposición, hice todo lo que el me ordeno, ¿y tu que haz hecho?, solo provocaste la muerte del príncipe Zafiro, el no puede quererte por eso.

-Por supuesto que puede, la muerte de Zafiro fue un malentendido, yo no la cause, fue el Gran Sabio quien lo mato, el lo sabe y me ama por quien soy, ya no hay dudas entre nosotros, ¡no puedes hacer nada contra eso!

-¡Por supuesto que puedo!, ¿quieres verlo?-dijo Esmeralda jalando fuertemente el cabello de Serena, lo sostuvo entre sus manos por mucho rato y luego la aventó hacía el suelo.

Serena se golpeo la cabeza contra la pared provocando que se aturdiera por algunos segundos.

-Desde la primera vez que me entere de tu existencia, Sailor Moon, desde que tu familia expulso a Blackmoon te odie, te odie la primera vez que te vi y pelee contigo, ¡te odio ahora que me haz quitado a mi príncipe! siempre he deseado acabar contigo y por fin hoy podré hacerlo, eres tan estúpida que no traes contigo el cristal de plata, por eso te acabare hoy mismo, no dejare que seas feliz ni un minuto mas, no te perdonare que me hayas quitado a quien he deseado siempre, ¡no te lo permitiré!, si yo no lo puedo tener, entonces tu tampoco, ¿haz entendido?

Esmeralda tomo con sus dos manos el cuello de Serena, apretándolo hasta dejar a Serena con muy poco aire, la soltó y Serena trato de tomar todo el aire que pudo, provocando que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.

Diamante tuvo un mal presentimiento, vio a Lita a lo lejos platicando con Luna y Artemis, miro el reloj y eran más de las 8, Serena debería de haber estado ahí hace media hora y aun no llegaba, eso lo inquieto más que nada. La ansiedad acabo con el, no estaba dispuesto a seguir esperando, sentía algo extraño en su corazón, como una opresión en el pecho, sentía que Serena no estaba bien y que debía ir a buscarla.

Con todas las fuerzas que pudo se incorporo lentamente hasta poder ponerse de pie. Luna pareció percatarse de ello y de inmediato llegaron a donde Diamante estaba.

-Diamante no debes levantarte aun estas muy débil.

-Deben ayudarme, por favor, tengo un mal presentimiento, siento que Serena esta en peligro, debo buscarla, debemos encontrarla.

-¿Estas seguro de lo que dices, Diamante?-dijo Lita preocupada.

-Completamente, no podemos perder mas tiempo, es de extrema importancia encontrarla, no creo que ella este bien.

Luna se encargo de llamar a las demás chicas y Lita ayudo a Diamante a moverse. Cuando estuvieron todos reunidos se encargaron de buscar a Serena por los alrededores, se movieron para estar más cerca del campus. Mientras caminaba Diamante sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza, se detuvieron para ver que sucedía.

-Siento una presencia…siento la presencia de…de…

-¿De quien?-dijo Mina desesperada.

-¡Esmeralda!-dijo Diamante abriendo los ojos como platos.

Todos se alarmaron y apresuraron su búsqueda hasta que escucharon los gritos de Serena cerca. Diamante se soltó de Lita y como pudo comenzó a caminar por su cuenta, no soportaba la idea de pensar que Esmeralda estuviera dañando a Serena.

Al llegar al callejón se paro en seco al ver que Esmeralda sostenía a Serena por el cuello, Esmeralda sintió de inmediato la presencia de Diamante y soltó a Serena, quien cayó sin aire y sin fuerzas al suelo.

-¡Mi príncipe!-dijo Esmeralda corriendo hasta el.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, ¡tu deberías estar muerta!

-No lo estoy, mi príncipe, he vuelto para estar contigo, y no dejare que ninguna estúpida te aparte de mi lado, ¡menos Sailor Moon!

Diamante se aparto de Esmeralda para poder caminar hacía Sailor Moon, se acerco a la rapidez que sus piernas se lo permitieron.

-¡No!, ¡debes amarme a mi!, ella es inferior…acabare con ella.

Esmeralda comenzó a acumular su poder, acabaría con Serena en cuanto su poder la tocara, la luna de su frente brillo como si fuera una estrella, el aire hizo que su cabello verde se agitara y lanzo su poder.

Las sailors se acercaron a ella pero Esmeralda les lanzo otro poder que las hizo caer al suelo.

Diamante no pudo hacer nada mas que gritar, el poder que Esmeralda acumulo cayo sobre Serena dañándola en cada parte del cuerpo. Diamante solo pudo ver como Serena cerraba sus ojos poco a poco, lo que lo lleno de furia, provocando que la luna negra saliera en su frente y brillara, sus fuerzas eran muy débiles y pocas, pero el amor que sentía por Serena era mucho mayor, y verla así lo hizo enfurecer, convoco toda la fuerza que pudo y ataco a Esmeralda, logrando ponerse de pie sin tener que sostenerse de nada, Esmeralda no tuvo tiempo de atacar, recibió el ataque de Diamante rápidamente y cayo al suelo inmóvil.

Las chicas se aseguraron de que no estuviera viva y que no pudiera atacar nuevamente y Diamante se acerco a Serena y la sostuvo entre sus brazos.

Su pulso era muy débil, casi no se sentía, Diamante no pude contener sus lágrimas.

-Serena, por favor, quédate conmigo, se que puedes, eres muy fuerte.-dijo entre sollozos.

Las lágrimas cayeron sobre el rostro de Serena, mientras Diamante le llenaba de besos el rostro.

-No te vayas, Serena…te amo…no te vayas…

Diamante la apretó contra si mientras sentía el débil latir del corazón de Serena.


	22. Cásate conmigo

Perdon por tardar, no había tenido tiempo (: espero les guste, gracias.

* * *

Diamante no escuchaba nada más que no fuera los latidos de Serena, pudo escuchar a lo lejos las sirenas de la ambulancia, por mas que las chicas habían insistido en apartarlo de Serena el no lo hizo, se aferro a ella, Serena apenas podía respirar, apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos, el dolor le recorría el cuerpo, era como un veneno ardiente. Diamante la miraba desesperado, le toco el rostro y estaba frío, Serena alzo la vista un poco, para poder encontrar su mirada con la de el, pudo ver el dolor en sus ojos.

-Resiste, Serena, ya vienen por nosotros, y sobrevivirás.

Pero Serena no estaba muy segura de eso, ella sabía que su vida pendía de un hilo y que con cada segundo que pasaba su vida llegaba al final, y no pudo pedir por un mejor final que el terminar en brazos de la persona que amaba, lo único que pedía era ver su rostro antes de cerrar los ojos para siempre.

Parpadeo con todas las fuerzas que pudo y sintió como Diamante la besaba en la mejilla, lo que la reconforto un poco.

-¡Serena!-gritó Diamante, al ver que cada vez le costaba mas mantener los ojos abiertos.

-¡Serena!, quédate, no te vayas, resiste…-No pudo resistir mas, debía aferrarse a una esperanza.

-¡Cásate conmigo!-dijo desesperado.

Serena lo miro por última vez, las palabras llegaron como eco a sus oídos, no pudo evitar sentirse feliz por aquellas dos palabras que había podido escuchar, en cualquier otra situación se habría lanzado a sus brazos, pero no pudo más que dibujar una débil sonrisa en su rostro, después cerro sus ojos.

Pasaron algunas horas en el hospital, Diamante tenía su cabeza entre sus manos, mientras pensaba en como hacer que Serena se recuperara, no estaba dispuesto a perderla.

Sentía una gran opresión en el pecho, sintió como las chicas paseaban a su alrededor, pero no les presto atención, su mente solo podía concentrarse en Serena.

El doctor entro a la sala de espera y cuando Diamante escucho su voz se puso de pie de inmediato.

-No logramos encontrar la causa del dolor de la señorita Tsukino, me temo mucho que si no logramos dar con lo que le esta provocando el dolor no va a resistirlo por mas tiempo.

Esto fue como un taladro en los oídos de Diamante, el no podía aceptar el perder a Serena, no después de lo mucho que habían tenido que pasar para poder darse cuenta de que se amaban.

-Puede una persona pasar a verla, pero solo por un tiempo, esta en observación.

Diamante miro a las chicas y todas asintieron, así que Diamante siguió al doctor por los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación de Serena. El doctor lo dejo entrar y luego se retiro para que Diamante estuviera solo.

Camino lentamente hasta su cama, se dio cuenta de que sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero podía observar que el dolor le recorría el cuerpo, ¿Qué le había hecho Esmeralda?, una impotencia le oprimió el pecho, quiso ser el quien se encontrara en la cama desfalleciendo.

Le tomo la mano y la apretó con fuerza, no quería soltarla, suavemente separo su mano de la de ella y luego la poso en su mejilla.

-Oh, Serena, solo vine a ocasionarte problemas, solo vine a hacerte daño, pero soy tan egoísta que prefiero estar aquí que dejarte ir.

Se callo para poder observarla detenidamente, era increíble que a pesar de estar muriendo, Serena seguía siendo sumamente hermosa, pero le dolió verla tendida en esa cama rodeada de aparatos.

-Te amo, Serena, y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, quiero poder despertar y verte a mi lado cada día, quiero saber que eres mía, completamente mía, que nadie puede siquiera tocarte, quiero verte reír, llorar, gritar, cantar, quiero hacerlo todo contigo, tienes que sobrevivir, quiero que seas mi esposa y que ante todo el mundo digamos que nos amamos.

Diamante tomo de nuevo la mano de Serena, mientras miraba hacía le suelo, pensando en lo que podría hacer para ayudarla, sintió como Serena le apretaba suavemente la mano, lo que lo sorprendió, la miro, ella tenía los ojos cerrados pero lo había escuchado, y eso le dio esperanza. Dibuja una sutil sonrisa en su rostro y luego cerro sus ojos, concentrándose.

Apretó más fuerte la mano de Serena y convoco sus fuerzas, la luna negra apareció en su frente, brillaba, su cabello se agito con una ráfaga de viento.

Diamante le transmitió toda la fuerza que pudo a Serena mientras estaban tomados de la mano, Serena se agito y se removió inquiera, mientras la energía se pasaba de cuerpo a cuerpo escucho que el doctor llamaba a la puerta, pero no le dio importancia, había asegurado la puerta y continuo con lo que estaba haciendo.

Serena no dejaba de moverse en la cama, los aparatos se habían descontrolado y su pulso se aceleraba, mientras el se sentía un poco débil con el paso de los segundos, Serena lentamente abrió los ojos, extrañada, pues no sabía que sucedía a su alrededor, algunos objetos se agitaban y otros mas volaban sin control, se sintió con mas fuerzas, sintió que ya podía respirar, miro a Diamante y tenía los ojos cerrados mientras murmuraba algunas palabras, lo que la asusto, pues sabía que la fuerza de Diamante era negra, y que la estaba usando para transmitirle energía, así que soltó su mano bruscamente, ocasionando que Diamante abriera los ojos.

De pronto todas las cosas se calmaron y pudo escuchar que tocaban fuertemente la puerta, Serena se asusto, no quería que pensaran mal de Diamante, lo miro con preocupación, se acerco a ella y la tomo en brazos, despojándola de los aparatos a los que estaba conectada, camino hasta la ventana y la abrió, Serena ya había adivinado lo que se proponía hacer, de pronto se encontraba por los aires, había cerrado los ojos por el miedo, pero los abrió al ver que caía lentamente en vez de rápido.

Al tocar el suelo Diamante salió corriendo hasta su departamento, subió las escaleras jadeando, Serena lo miro preocupada, pues ahora era el quien se veía débil, abrió la puerta y de inmediato cayo al suelo de rodillas, Serena se separo cuidadosamente de el y tomo su rostro entre sus manos.

-¡Diamante!, ¿te encuentras bien?

Diamante la miro y sonrió, su plan había funcionado, Serena se encontraba mejor y era lo único que importaba, la miro directo a los ojos, estaban brillantes y enormes, como si hubiera estado dormida por semanas y semanas y hoy por fin sus ojos vieron la luz, así lucían.

-Diamante.-dijo Serena decidida.- ¡Si me quiero casar contigo!

Diamante abrió los ojos como platos y sin pensarlo rodeo la cintura de Serena con los brazos y la atrajo hacía el con la poca fuerza que tenía, Serena no pudo resistirlo mas y le beso los labios intensamente, sus bocas se unieron desesperadamente, como si hubieran pasado semanas sin poder besarse.

Serena recorrió los finos labios de Diamante, absorbiendo todo el sabor dulce de ellos, como si fueran un fruto, había decidido que no quería separarse de aquellos labios nunca más, había decidido que quería pasar el resto de su vida al lado de aquel hombre que jamás pensó que llegaría a amar tan excesivamente, lo amaba tanto que le dolía en el alma, y estaría con el hasta el fin de sus tiempos.

Serena era su razón de existir, el ya no le encontraba ningún sentido a su vida, desde que su hermano Zafiro ya no estaba con el, había ideado su plan de vengarse de Serena Tsukino, pero en lugar de ello se había encontrado con el amor de su vida, presiono mas fuerte sus labios contra los de ella mientras pensaba en que ella era todo por lo que quería vivir ahora, que era lo único que tenía y que no la dejaría ir nunca mas.


	23. Renuncio

Creo que es el chap mas largo que he escrito hasta ahora xd, con esto les digo que ya falta si mucho uno o dos chaps para que termine :( pero no importa por que recuerden que en cuanto acabe esta seguire escribiendo la nueva.

Gracias a Patty Ramirez de Chiba, Erill Cullen, Clau Palacios, mis fieles seguidoras :P, también a CindyMoon y a KIRA MOON XKARLATA que ahora también me lee.

Gracias a todos, espero les guste este, falta poco.

* * *

Serena vio como Diamante se recostaba en la cama, cansado, ella tampoco se sentía muy bien, no tenía mucha fuerza, sabía que las chicas la estarían buscando, pero no le importo por que deseaba estar con Diamante, camino lentamente hasta la cama y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

Diamante abrió los ojos en cuanto sintió que Serena se sentaba, giro su mirada hasta ella y se veía preocupada, cosa que le extraño a Diamante.

-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunto.

-Es solo que…hace unos días no podías levantarte, ¿Cómo puedes ahora estar aquí?

-Te diré algo, logre levantarme con ayuda de las chicas, pero cuando te vi siendo atacada por Esmeralda, algo dentro de mi se encendió, el coraje me dio todas las fuerzas que necesitaba y solo necesite eso para recuperarme completamente, y así pude atacar a Esmeralda, ahora no me siento muy bien debido a que te transmití mucha de mi energía para que pudieras recuperarte.

-No debiste hacerlo, yo pude haberme recuperado en el hospital naturalmente…

Serena callo por que Diamante le coloco los dedos en los labios, luego le acarició la mejilla y Serena se sonrojo.

-Me encanta cuando te sonrojas.-dijo Diamante sonriendo.

Serena sonrió, pero borro su sonrisa del rostro rápidamente al notar lo que cruzaba por su cabeza y agacho la mirada.

-¿Qué sucede, Serena?-dijo Diamante serio.

-Suceden muchas cosas, sucede que…que tal parece que no podremos ser completamente felices…

-¿De que estas hablando?

-Sabes de que hablo, hablo de que siempre sucede algo que lo impide…y me cuesta creer que podremos estar bien algún día.-dijo Serena derramando una lágrima.

Diamante alzo un dedo y recogió la lágrima, se incorporo y le dio un abrazo. Serena recostó su rostro sobre el hombro de Diamante.

-Serena, no llores, solo ha sido mala suerte, son pruebas que debemos pasar, pero si logramos salir adelante, entonces va a llegar el día en el que podamos disfrutar de nosotros sin ningún problema, yo te lo prometo.

-¿Qué sigue ahora?, primero fue que tu no aceptabas esto, luego fue tu muerte, luego fue Esmeralda, quien aun sigue por ahí, ¿y ahora?

Diamante se aparto y tomo el rostro de Serena entre sus manos obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.

-No permitiré que pienses así, Serena Tsukino, tú y yo vamos a ser felices, nada ni nadie va a apartarme de ti, que pase lo que tenga que pasar, no me va a importar mientras este contigo.

Diamante beso suavemente los ojos de Serena, mientras ella pensaba en que Diamante aun tenía algo del viejo Diamante en su carácter, vio como la luna negra de su frente brillaba, incluso la había llamado por su nombre completo, lo que la hizo pensar que hablaba muy enserio.

Esmeralda aun no se recuperaba por completo del ataque del príncipe Diamante, el seguía teniendo el mismo poder o incluso mas, sabía que no podría recuperarse, pero un le quedaban fuerzas para poder atacarlos, y hacerles un daño pequeño, no se quedaría tranquila hasta lograrlo.

Su luna negra había desaparecido de su frente por falta de energía, recorrió las calles sintiendo el poder de Diamante, la gente la miraba extrañada, su cabello verde le caía en cascada por la espalda y le cubría la mitad del rostro, su vestido negro estaba destrozado en algunas secciones.

Cruzo las calles hasta llegar a la calle en la que se encontraba el departamento del príncipe Diamante, debía vengarse, debía impedir que pudieran salirse con la suya, si ella no podía tener el amor de su príncipe, tampoco dejaría que su peor enemiga lo tuviera.

Subió las escaleras sosteniéndose de la pared, paso por paso, como pudo logro llegar hasta el tercer piso. Cada vez sentía el poder del príncipe más cerca, camino por donde provenía, al final del pasillo había dos puertas, una frente a la otra, pero solo de la puerta izquierda provenía el poder de su amado príncipe, se acerco a la puerta y la golpeo fuertemente hasta abrirla de par en par.

Camino hasta encontrarse con el príncipe Diamante y Serena frente a ella, quienes la miraban extrañados.

-¡Tu debes de estar casi muerta!-gritó Esmeralda.

-No funciono, Esmeralda, sigo teniendo el mismo poder y pude salvarla, quiero que ahora mismo regreses al noveno planeta.

-Solo regresare si tu regresas conmigo, príncipe, tu eres quien manda y gobierna allí, tu tienes el poder de controlarlo todo, ¡regresa!

-No puedo hacerlo, Esmeralda, todo eso se acabo hace mucho tiempo, ya no hay nada ni nadie por lo que tenga que pelear, ya no quiero hacerlo.

-No puedes por que quieres quedarte aquí, en la tierra, con esa, y déjame decirte que es una estupidez, siempre estuviste en contra de la tierra, ¡por eso odiaste a Sailor Moon!, por que convenció a Zafiro de venir aquí, y fue su perdición, ¿piensas acabar igual?

Diamante la miro con los ojos inyectados en sangre.

-No permito que menciones a mi hermano, no lo mereces, cuando el estuvo encontró la felicidad que en el Palacio del Cristal Negro nunca pudo, al igual que yo, y no volveré, no iré a ningún lugar en donde no se encuentre ella.-dijo tomando la mano de Serena.

-¡No!, ¿Por qué nunca pudiste amarme como yo te amo a ti, príncipe?-dijo Esmeralda inundada en sus propias lágrimas.

-Por que nunca fuiste sincera, nunca fuiste amable, nunca fuiste buena, siempre deseaste mas y mas, nunca estabas conforme con todo lo que tenías, siempre quisiste mas poder, nunca hubo un buen sentimiento dentro de ti, y tu no me amas, Esmeralda, nunca lo haz hecho, tu no sabes siquiera lo que significa amar, y nunca podrás saberlo.

-Tu tampoco tuviste algún buen sentimiento, ¿pretendes quedar bien ante Sailor Moon?-dijo entristecida.

-Lo tuve, se lo que es el amor, y no solo por que lo he aprendido con Serena, si no por que ame a mi hermano desde que nació, y lo sigo amando, siempre lo protegí, le di todo lo que quiso, lo ayude, lo escuche, aunque quizá en algún tiempo me cegó la maldad, yo siempre lo ame y siempre fue la persona mas importante en mi vida, y tu no sabes lo que es tener a una persona así en tu vida, pero encontré a Serena y mi vida cambió para siempre.

Esmeralda cayo al suelo de rodillas, sus fuerzas se terminaban con cada palabra del príncipe, darse cuenta de que su vida nunca tuvo sentido la hizo querer morir en ese mismo instante.

-Ya no puedo mas, príncipe Diamante, no quiero seguir soportando esto que siento, estuve oculta por mucho tiempo, creyendo que quizá encontraría una solución, pero yo debí de haber muerto aquel día.-luego miro a Serena.-Sailor Moon, termina lo que iniciaste aquel día, ¡te lo ruego!-gritó.

Serena la miro con lágrimas en los ojos, se sentía mal por verla humillarse de aquella manera, no supo que hacer y miro a Diamante, quien asentía con la cabeza.

-¿Estas segura de lo que estas diciendo, Esmeralda?-dijo ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

-Ya no quiero saber nada de la vida, solo quiero silenciarme para siempre, y se que ustedes pueden ayudarme.

Esmeralda no paraba de llorar, estaba desesperada y solo quería acabar con todo de una vez.

-Serena, saca el Cristal de Plata.-dijo Diamante sin dejar de sostener a Esmeralda.

-¿De verdad vamos a…?-dijo Serena confundida.

-Ella ya no quiere sufrir, y yo tampoco quiero verla así, es lo mejor para todos.

Serena quito su collar con el cristal, lo sostuvo entre sus manos, dudando sobre lo que haría, Esmeralda lucía triste, desesperada, ella no quería verla así, pero si no le hacía caso quizá seguiría haciendo daño, y eso no era bueno para nadie.

Serena se transformo en Sailor Moon y en unos minutos se unió a Diamante, quien seguía sosteniendo a Esmeralda. Sailor Moon y el príncipe Diamante juntos unieron sus poderes para poder darle fin a la vida de Esmeralda, el corazón de Esmeralda dejo de latir lentamente hasta que el pulso ceso. Diamante dejo a Esmeralda en el suelo con cuidado y cuando miro a Serena el traje de Sailor había desaparecido, pues Serena no se sentía bien.

Serena se agacho y tomo la mano de Esmeralda, en sus pensamientos le perdono todo el daño que le había hecho a las personas y a ella misma, Diamante hizo lo mismo, luego Diamante la cargo en brazos y la coloco sobre la cama. Su luna negra y la de Esmeralda brillaban mas que nunca, Diamante miro a Serena directo a los ojos.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Serena confundida.

-Serena, ya no puedo más con todo esto.

-¿A que te refieres, cariño?

-Voy a dejar esto, voy a renunciar a todo.

-Sigo sin entender.

-Voy a renunciar a mis poderes, al Palacio del Cristal Negro, al noveno planeta.

-Pero Diamante, no puedes hacer eso.

-Si puedo, estoy cansado de todos estos problemas, solo así conseguiremos paz, ya no deseo mas este poder que acaba conmigo, no deseo ver mas esta luna negra en mi frente, no deseo volver al palacio.

Serena rodeo la cama hasta estar junto a Diamante, lo tomo de las manos y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Se que es una tormenta para ti, y quiero que sepas que te apoyare en lo que decidas, solo quiero que lo pienses bien.

-Ya lo decidí, lo voy a dejar todo, quiero quedarme aquí en la tierra por el tiempo que me quede de vida, junto a ti.-dijo apretando la mano de Serena.

-¿Estas dispuesto a hacer por mi?

Diamante asintió con la cabeza.

-Entonces yo haré lo mismo.

-Pero…Serena, tu eres Sailor Moon, tu eres la princesa Serenity, las chicas creen en ti, ¿Qué hay de Luna?

-Ya todo ha terminado, Diamante, hemos acabado con toda la maldad que nos acechaba, ya no hay mas con quien pelear, ya no hay nada que debamos detener, las chicas tienen sus vidas y sus planeas por realizar, y ahora yo te tengo a ti, si tu vas a dejar todo tu poder, entonces yo haré lo mismo, como dices, no quiero que estos poderes nos separen, estoy dispuesta.

Se miraron durante un largo tiempo, Serena y Diamante sabían que habían tomado las decisiones correctas, sabían que renunciar a sus poderes implicaría un enorme sacrificio pero que serían felices después de todo, sabían que serían personas normales, y que por fin podrían quererse sin ninguna complicación.

Diamante soltó a Serena y se giro para poder colocar sus manos sobre el cuerpo de Esmeralda, Serena se alejo de el, observando lo que hacía. Diamante comenzó a levitar mientras el aire agitaba su cabello gris, la luna negra de su frente brillaba, la de Esmeralda también, mientras Diamante murmuraba unas palabras que Serena no pudo comprender, los objetos de la habitación comenzaron a flotar, Serena tuvo que lanzarse al suelo para no levitar también, asustada, no sabía lo que sucedía, Diamante iba perdiendo color, y el cuerpo de Esmeralda desaparecía poco a poco.

Serena se arrastro por el suelo para ver lo que sucedía mejor, el cuerpo de Esmeralda estaba casi invisible, cuando Serena miro a Diamante su color se había tornado menos pálido, ahora lucía mas como un humano, la luna negra de su frente casi desaparecía por completo, hasta que de pronto cayo al suelo, el cuerpo de Esmeralda por fin desapareció y todos los objetos cayeron también.

Serena pudo levantarse y corrió hasta donde estaba Diamante, aparto el cabello de su frente y la luna había desaparecido, Serena hizo un esfuerzo sobrenatural para levantarlo y colocarlo en la cama, estaba inconciente. Serena corrió a llamar por teléfono a las chicas, necesitaba su ayuda.

Diamante abrió los ojos lentamente, se sentía nuevo, como si acabara de nacer, pero recordaba todo a la perfección, sentía que no tenía fuerzas, que no tenía ninguna carga pesada sobre el, se sentía libre. Serena se dio cuenta de que había despertado y se situó junto a el al instante.

-Serena…-dijo Diamante con la respiración entrecortada.-Ahora soy como tu.-dijo Diamante cayendo inconciente de nuevo.

Serena se acerco a su rostro y presiono sus labios contra los de el, la maldad había salido por completo de su cuerpo, ya no quedaba nada en el, ahora era libre y bueno, y Serena lo amo mucho mas todavía.


	24. El fin del Cristal de Plata

Serena y Diamante necesitaron de varios días para recuperar sus fuerzas, incluso semanas, Serena le había estado dando vueltas al asunto, lo había estado evitando y sabía que no podría hacerlo mas, no podía seguir atrasándolo, sabía que pronto Diamante volvería a hacerle la proposición.

Desde que había renunciado a sus poderes, Diamante se sentía mejor, sentía que había dejado atrás a la persona malvada, vengativa y deseosa de poder que lo inundaba, lo único que deseaba era poder recuperarse completamente y olvidarse de todos los problemas.

No se habían visto en unos días, Serena tenía muchas cosas que explicar a sus padres por lo que habían decidido que volviera a su casa para poder hablar con ellos, su madre le había pedido que se quedara para cuidarla, y Serena acepto, duro algunos días en cama hasta que se sintió mejor y volvió a la facultad.

Se puso al corriente con todas las tareas y trabajos que debía entregar, asistió a todas las clases y tomo clases particulares para las que había perdido, solo faltaban algunos días para su graduación.

Pero antes debía resolver un asunto muy importante.

Camino hasta el apartamento de Mina, había citado a las chicas ahí. Al llegar ya todas se encontraban esperándola, incluyendo a Luna y Artemis.

-¿Qué sucede, Serena?, ¿Por qué no has citado?-preguntó impaciente Amy.

-Debo hablar con ustedes sobre algo muy importante, debo resolverlo, es decir, debemos resolverlo cuanto antes.

-Te escuchamos.-dijo Luna.

-Verán, como ya sabrán…Diamante ha renunciado a sus poderes, y lo hizo por mi, por que no quiere regresar al Palacio del Cristal Negro, no quiere seguir con eso, ha cerrado ese capítulo de su vida para poder estar tranquilo conmigo, y yo…en cierta parte me siento mal por ello, ahora es un humano normal, yo también quiero poder estar bien con el, sin que nada ni nadie se interponga, ustedes saben cuanto lo quiero…

-¿Qué cruza por tu mente?-dijo Luna temerosa.

-Estoy segura de que ya lo adivinaste, Luna, quiero preguntarles sobre que opinan si…destruimos el Cristal de Plata.

Las chicas, al igual que Luna y Artemis se quedaron perplejos, entendían las razones que tenía Serena, pero al mismo tiempo les resultaba muy difícil.

-Se lo que están pensando, se lo que están sintiendo por que yo lo siento igual o mucho peor, pero ya no tiene caso, ya no hay ni habrá enemigos contra quien luchar, cada una de nosotras merecemos vivir nuestra vida plenamente sin preocupaciones, pero deben saber que no lo haré si no están de acuerdo, quiero hacerlo con su apoyo.

Las chicas se miraron, hubo un silencio prolongado, incluso Luna y Artemis se callaron, y esto no hizo sentir bien a Serena.

Amy se puso de pie y camino hasta Serena, le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Yo te apoyo, Serena, estoy dispuesta a hacerlo.-dijo sonriendo.

-Creo…creo que yo también.-dijo Rei.

-Estoy de acuerdo si ustedes lo están.-intervino Lita.

-Por mi no hay ningún problema.-respondió Mina.

Las chicas se dieron un abrazo colectivo, Serena se sentía bien de que aun la siguiera apoyando, descubriendo que tenía las mejores amigas sobre el planeta.

Luna se acerco a Serena y la tomo en brazos.

-Serena yo…he estado contigo por mucho tiempo, me resultara difícil separarme, pero lo haré por que se que eso nos hará felices a todos, así que Artemis y yo te apoyaremos.

-De verdad muchas gracias a todos, son las mejores amigas que podría tener chicas, y aunque vayamos a hacerlo no significa que dejemos de serlo, seguiremos siendo amigas hasta el fin, y tu, Luna, siempre te voy a querer, y quiero que estés ahí para aconsejarme, sabes que te necesito, y Artemis, quiero que estés ahí para cuidar a Luna.

Las chicas salieron del apartamento de Mina, Luna y Artemis junto con ellas, se dirigieron hacía el lago, en donde sabían que no habría nadie alrededor para interrumpirlos.

Serena coloco el Cristal de Plata en el suelo y las chicas se colocaron alrededor de el.

-Antes de hacer esto, chicas, quiero que sepan que las queremos, y que no las olvidaremos.-dijo Artemis.

-Y estaremos siempre con ustedes.-dijo Luna.

Cada una de las chicas beso y abrazo a Luna y Artemis, después se colocaron cada uno a un lado del cristal, las chicas se tomaron de las manos y unieron sus fuerzas para poder destruir el cristal.

Tardaron varios minutos para poder reunir todas sus fuerzas y lograr destruir el cristal, todo a su alrededor se ilumino, una fuerte ráfaga de viento les agito el cabello y al mismo tiempo todas cayeron al suelo.

Cuando se levantaron poco a poco se dieron cuenta de que tanto el cristal como Luna y Artemis habían desaparecido. Las chicas lloraron por la partida de Luna y Artemis, realmente los extrañarían. Se abrazaron y caminaron juntas hasta casa.

Serena se sentía bien, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que había olvidado algo, que algo le faltaba, entro a su casa y camino hasta la sala, en donde escucho a sus padres hablar, al entrar se sorprendió de lo que vio.

-¿Di…amante?-dijo nerviosa al verlo sentado junto a su padre.

Diamante puso de pie al ver a Serena y camino hacía ella para abrazarla, Serena no sabía que hacer debido a que hace unos días apenas les había hablado a sus padres sobre Diamante.

-Serena, ¿Por qué haz tardado tanto?, Diamante ha estado aquí por mucho tiempo esperándote, y hemos platicado…-dijo la madre de Serena.

-¿Platicado?, ¿sobre que…?-dijo nerviosa.

-Siéntate, por favor.-dijo su papá.

Diamante y Serena se sentaron en el sillón, a Serena le latía el corazón a toda velocidad.

-Serena, hace unos días nos hablaste sobre Diamante, y hoy hemos estado platicando con el sobre varias cosas, entre ellas…

-Señora, perdone que la interrumpa, pero quiero decírselo yo, si lo permite.-dijo Diamante poniéndose se pie.

Serena no supo que hacer y también se puso de pie.

-No entiendo, yo…

Diamante se arrodillo frente a Serena, el pulso de Serena se acelero, miro a sus padres, había una sonrisa en su rostro. Serena volvió a mirar a Diamante, había sacado un anillo con una piedra que era igual al Cristal de Plata pero más pequeño.

-Serena…ya se que te lo había dicho hace unas semanas, pero ahora quiero hacerlo formalmente… ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Serena se paralizo por un momento, no podía creer que Diamante le estuviera proponiendo matrimonio en frente de sus padres y a unos días de su graduación, no podía creer que todo estuviera saliendo bien, parecía un sueño.

-Si… ¡si!-dijo derramando lágrimas.

Diamante le coloco el anillo en el dedo índice y luego se puso de pie, Serena se lanzo sobre sus brazos llenándole de besos el rostro. Los padres de Serena se acercaron para felicitarlos, y después pasaron a cenar.

Al terminar la cena Serena acompaño a la puerta a Diamante.

-Diamante…

-Se que estas sorprendida de todo esto, si algo te molesto quiero pedir disculpas.

-No es eso, es solo que no tengo idea de cómo has hecho para convencer a mis padres sobre esto.

-Solo les hable con la verdad…bueno con casi toda, les dije como nos conocimos y solo les dije lo mucho que te amo…no les molesto en lo absoluto.

-Creo que no, creo que hasta les caíste muy bien.-dijo seria.

-¿Qué sucede, Serena?, tu rostro muestra que hay algo que te molesta.

-No, no es nada que se refiera a ti.-dijo agachando la cabeza.

Diamante se acerco a ella y le coloco la mano bajo el mentón, obligándola a alzar la vista.

-Puedes decirme lo que suceda, Serena, puedes confiar en mi, recuerda que ahora somos uno solo, pronto quedaremos unidos para siempre, ¿no es eso suficiente?

-No es eso…es solo que de cierta manera me lastima, pero te lo diré por que precisamente fue por ti.

-Te escucho.

-Llegue tarde a casa por que…las chicas y yo…destruimos el Cristal de Plata.

Diamante abrió los ojos como platos, no sabiendo que decir aparato la mano del mentón de Serena.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?

-Por que tú renunciaste a tus poderes por mí, lo dejaste todo, no hubiera sido justo que yo me quedara así, además las chicas estuvieron de acuerdo, ya no hay nadie contra quien luchar, ya no nos necesitan, cada quien tiene derecho a hacer una vida sin problemas, y por que quería ser completamente normal junto a ti.

Diamante abrazo fuertemente a Serena, mientras ella derramaba algunas lágrimas.

-Todo esta bien, Serena, no debiste hacerlo, se lo mucho que querías todo eso, pero si ya lo hiciste no hay nada que hacer.

-Si esta bien, no lloro por que lo hayamos hecho, sino por el hecho de que ahora podré ser normal, no importa cuanto quise ser Sailor Moon, lloro por que corro el peligro de no volver a Luna o Artemis, ellos desaparecieron en cuanto lo destruimos.

-Ellos estarán bien, se que algún día los veras de nuevo, y las chicas y tu seguirán siendo amigas, todo estará bien.-dijo apretándola mas contra si.

-Diamante, no quiero que esto termine.

-Esto apenas va a comenzar, Serena.-dijo besándola en el cabello.

Diamante salió corriendo del departamento, tomo el primer taxi que paso por la calle y le indico la dirección de la facultad de historia.

Al llegar, el auditorio estaba abarrotado de gente, pudo abrirse paso entre las personas hasta llegar a los asientos que le habían asignado, ahí se encontraban las chicas y los padres de Serena, los saludo a todos y se sentó.

La ceremonia comenzó con un discurso del director y de algunos profesores, después prodecieron a entregar los papeles, eran aproximadamente unos cien alumnos, y Serena estaba entre los últimos.

Al escuchar el nombre de Serena, a Diamante se le acelero el corazón, le emociono el verla subir y tomar sus papeles, ver que había logrado realizar una carrera y ahora era toda una mujer exitosa, se sintió feliz por ver que la mujer que amaba era una gran persona, y quiso volar hasta ella para poder besarla, pero reprimió su deseo, se veía tan hermosa como siempre, se veía feliz.

Al terminar la ceremonia todos se dirigieron a un restaurante para poder celebrar la graduación de Serena. Diamante tomo lugar junto a Serena y le tomo la mano por debajo de la mesa.

Todos lucían felices, contentos, los problemas había acabado y aunque el Cristal de Plata ya no existía, seguían siendo ellas mismas, seguían teniendo su personalidad, seguían queriéndose. Ahora iba a comenzar su vida.

Serena y Diamante se separaron del grupo y salieron a uno de los jardines que tenía el restaurante.

-Serena, te separe por que quería decirte en privado que me siento orgulloso de ti, estoy orgulloso de que seas una mujer exitosa, y estoy orgulloso de que vayas a ser tú la mujer con quien me case.

-Gracias, de verdad, todo lo he hecho por que tu eres mi razón de seguir adelante, antes de conocerte yo sentía que nada tenía algún sentido, sentía que no tenía mas razones, y ahora gracias a ti estoy aquí.

-Ansió que pasen los meses para poder estar contigo para siempre, por que eres todo lo que quiero y necesito, y ya no aguanto las ganas de estar cada minuto de mi tiempo junto a ti.

Serena sonrió y abrazo a Diamante, Diamante paso las manos por la cintura de Serena, la miro fijamente y planto sus labios en los de ella.


	25. Epílogo: La felicidad me esta matando

El día por fin había llegado, Serena se encontraba de pie en la ventana de su habitación, miraba hacía la calle, recordó aquellos días en que Diamante la observaba desde la calle, y sonrió. Todo había sucedido tan rápido, habían transcurrido varios meses, y tan solo meses atrás se sentía sola, más sola que nunca. Recordó el día en que en su parque favorito vio a aquella pareja besarse y se sintió mal, pensando en que nunca encontraría a nadie quien la quisiera, y después de eso había llegado Diamante, habían tenido que pasar por muchas pruebas para saber que realmente se amaban, y ahora, en tan solo unas horas estarían unidos para siempre.

Camino hasta el espejo y se miro, miro su vestido largo, se veía verdaderamente hermosa, estaba segura de que a Diamante le iba a gustar mucho. Su madre toco la puerta y luego entro a la habitación. La miro de arriba hacía abajo, después algunas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y corrió a abrazar a Serena. Bajaron juntas las escaleras y se encontraron con su padre, quien la miro con una sonrisa en el rostro y la tomo del brazo, después subieron al coche y se dirigieron hasta la iglesia.

Al llegar a la iglesia la señora Tsukino y Serena se dirigieron al cuarto de novias, en donde se encontraban Mina, Lita, Rei y Amy, al verla se abalanzaron sobre ella cuidando no sabotear nada, todas estaban muy emocionadas por aquel día, Serena no podía pedir mas.

Después de algún tiempo escucharon la primera campanada, faltaba poco.

Ayudaron a Serena a terminar el peinado, le recogieron el cabello con un broche que contenía una luna de plata, lo que a Serena le encanto. Se escucho la segunda campanada, Serena comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, temía lo que sucedería ahora, no tenía idea de nada, temió que Diamante no estuviera allá fuera cuando entrara a la iglesia.

Pero hoy nada podía arruinarlo.

La tercera campanada sonó.

Las chicas y Serena salieron del cuarto de novias, después se colocaron detrás de la puerta, el corazón de Serena parecía que saldría disparado de su pecho. De pronto las puertas se abrieron, las chicas comenzaron a avanzar lentamente y Serena tras ellas, miro a la gente que se encontraba sentada en las bancas laterales, ahí estaban sus familiares, sus compañeros de escuela, sonrió débilmente debido a que se encontraba muy nerviosa.

En las bancas de adelante se encontraban sus padres y su hermano, lucían felices, las chicas se separaron del pasillo central para tomar asiento en la otra banca que se encontraba adelante, y entonces se sorprendió de lo que vio.

Diamante se encontraba delante de ella, sonriendo, con un traje azul oscuro que le hacía juego con sus ojos y su cabello gris, que había crecido un poco en esos meses. Se veía esplendido, pero a ambos lados de el se encontraba una mujer y un hombre impresionantes.

La mujer era sumamente hermosa, era muy alta, blanca, el cabello rizado era tan largo que le llegaba hasta la parte de la espalda inferior. Era de color azul oscuro.

El hombre era igual de impresionante, era muy alto, incluso más que Diamante, su cabello era lacio y blanco, el flequillo le caía sobre la frente, su traje blanco lo hacía lucir muy elegante.

Ambos tenían unas lunas en las frentes, y Serena sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Luna y Artemis se acercaron a Serena y le dieron un fuerte abrazo.

-Luna, Artemis, creí que jamás los volvería a ver, y menos en forma humana.

-No podíamos faltar al día más importante de tu vida, Serena, siempre vamos a estar cerca.

Luna y Artemis tomaron sus lugares y Serena avanzo hasta Diamante, quien la tomo de las manos y sonrió.

La ceremonia duro un poco más de una hora, Serena y Diamante estaban tan felices que ni siquiera podían explicarlo.

No podían describir la felicidad que sintieron al escuchar "Si, acepto", ese día quedaría grabado en sus memorias por el resto de su vida.

Por la noche hicieron una pequeña fiesta en un salón por el centro de la ciudad, mientras Serena y Diamante bailaban al ritmo de la música, Diamante le susurro al oído a Serena que salieran al jardín un momento.

Salieron tomados de la mano, se sentaron al pie de una fuente que se encontraba en el centro del jardín.

-Serena, estoy cansado, quiero que salgamos de aquí ahora mismo.-dijo besándola en la mejilla.

-Pero Diamante… ¿Qué hay de los invitados?

-No importan, que se queden aquí divirtiéndose.-dijo sonriendo.

Serena se puso de pie y tomo de la mano a Diamante, quien también se puso de pie y salieron corriendo sin que nadie los viera, salieron por la puerta trasera del salón, tomaron el primer taxi que paso y se dirigieron al departamento de Diamante.

Al bajar del taxi Diamante tomo en brazos a Serena y subió las escaleras con ella en brazos. Abrió la puerta del departamento y camino hasta la cama, en donde la coloco con cuidado.

Serena coloco sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo atrajo hacía ella para poder besarlo, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez, Serena lo beso desesperadamente, Diamante coloco sus manos alrededor de su cintura, atrayéndola contra si.

Serena bajo sus manos para desabrochar el saco de Diamante, después desabrocho su camisa, Diamante se quito el saco y la camisa, dejando su pecho completamente desnudo, Serena pasó sus manos por su pecho, lo que ocasiono que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de Diamante.

Diamante desabotono el vestido de Serena cuidadosamente, observando cada parte de su cuerpo, cuando la dejo completamente desnuda la vio detenidamente, no podía creer que por fin fuera completamente suya, no podía creer que de ahora en adelante Serena Tsukino fuera suya 365 días al año.

Diamante se quito el pantalón y luego beso a Serena cuidadosamente en los pechos, Serena acarició el cabello de Diamante. Después Serena acarició el cuerpo de Diamante, se subió sobre el, sintiendo el frío tacto de su piel. Diamante rozo con sus dedos cada centímetro del cuerpo de Serena, deseoso de hacerla suya.

Serena sintió a Diamante dentro de ella, como aquella vez, por fin eran uno solo otra vez, Diamante sería para ella a partir de ahora en adelante.

-Serena…-dijo Diamante jadeando.-Te amo…

Serena acerco su rostro al de el para poder besarlo.

-Yo también te amo.-dijo sin despegar sus labios de los de el.

Diamante tomo a Serena y se coloco sobre ella, acariciando su silueta mientras la penetraba suavemente, Serena rodeo el cuello de Diamante con sus brazos y se aferro a el, no quería separarse de el nunca.

Serena y Diamante por fin iban a estar juntos siempre, formarían una familia y dejarían todos los errores del pasado atrás, Diamante había aprendido a ser un humano como cualquier otro, había aprendido a perdonar, Serena había aprendido a vivir sin el Cristal de Plata, habían aprendido a vivir sin sus poderes para dedicarse a ellos mismo, se amaban, y era lo único que importaba, habían pasado cada prueba que el destino les había colocado al frente, y eso les había probado que podían pasar cualquier cosa, que siempre se amarían por encima de todo, y ahora lucharían por que nada ni nadie los separara, por que sabían que no podían estar el uno sin el otro, sabían que eran todo lo que necesitaban para sobrevivir, que solo debían estar juntos a pesar de todo.

Serena por fin había encontrado al hombre de su vida, aquel hombre que espero por tanto tiempo, aquel hombre que la haría sentir segura y confiada, que nunca la dejaría sola, que siempre estaría allí en cada momento, y lo amaría cada segundo que pasara con el. Diamante había encontrado el perdón, la felicidad, la luz, después de haber vivido tanto tiempo en la oscuridad, ahora sabía lo que era ser amado, lo que era amar a alguien incondicionalmente, Serena era todo lo que el deseaba, no podía pedir por mas, la amaría hasta después de muerto, por que era todo lo que quería, todo lo que admiraba.

* * *

Gracias a todos los que siguieron esta historia, espero les haya gustado, seguire por aquí con mi siguiente historia que se que algunos ya leyeron el primer capítulo, se llama Luchando contra mi amor, también será Diamante-Serena, pero mas doloroso que esta, espero esten al pendiente de esa también, por última vez gracias a todos.


End file.
